


塞壬（The Siren - translated)

by QKZ2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, F/M, Friendship, Gen, History Fic, Multi, Multiple narrative, Music, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Strategic Scientific Reserve (Marvel), World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QKZ2019/pseuds/QKZ2019
Summary: （原作者文案翻译）奥地利出生的爱丽斯莫瑟是布鲁克林的新住民，在那里她结识了一个金发的小个子男孩，史蒂夫罗杰斯，并和他成为了朋友。几年后一场悲剧使他们之间隔了一整片海洋。当他们再次见面的时候所有东西都变了——史蒂夫即将加入战争，而爱丽斯打算向SSR呈上一个他们无法拒绝的提案：让她作为SSR的间谍潜入纳/粹的权力中心。他们的前路都已注定。整个世界都知道美国队长的故事和“塞壬”的故事。但他们真的知道吗？
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一部分——第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146762) by [emmagnetised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagnetised/pseuds/emmagnetised). 



> 译者的话：我好激动终于要到翻译授权了！！之前在Lofter写过这篇文的推荐（https://stucktony.lofter.com/post/1cc34e71_1cafaafce），授权也在同一个账号上发过。  
> 本文原文为英文，文名The Siren，平台AO3，作者是emmagnetised. 我只负责翻译，漫威版权为漫威所有，作者的文学创作属于她本人。
> 
> 本来是想在Lofter同步更新，但是好像有我识别不出来的敏感词汇导致不让发，我还在努力尝试。如果有人知道其他平台会有人对这个题材感兴趣可以推荐一下，我很喜欢这篇文，我觉得看到后面也会有更多人感兴趣。
> 
> 标注（*）的句子在章末会有解释。如果阅读过程中有什么难以理解的地方可以留言，我会增添相应的解释方便更多人的阅读。
> 
> 最后，欢迎捉虫！！

**第一部分： 孩童**

**~ 我聆听历史洪流中转瞬即逝的火花**

**那些灵魂歌唱着，向他们身边的人 - 以及我**

**我渴望他们**

**我拯救他们**

**成为果树上永恒的果实。~**

**——————**

**第一章**

1930

布鲁克林初级中学是一栋浅色的砖垒高楼，每一扇窗都在铁栏杆的保护之下，一面被晒到褪色的旗帜挂在楼前的旗杆上。在一个像今天一样寒冷又明亮的日子，校舍的窗户反射着有些刺眼的阳光，使整栋建筑在青空之下尤为突出。

站在忙碌的校园中，爱丽斯莫瑟眯眼盯着面前的建筑。她上个月和母亲为了登记入学的事宜来过，但现在，被师生填满的校园看起来更大了一些。一群年长一些的学生匆匆路过将爱丽斯挤到了一边，空气中充满了吵闹和欢笑。

爱丽斯回头看向她的母亲和还在牙牙学语的弟弟原本站着向她道别的位置，但他们的身形被淹没在一众家长之间。那其中有着许多穿着她们最好的礼拜日裙装的母亲，和身着西装一脸严肃地挥别孩子的父亲们。

爱丽斯深吸一口气板直了自己的身形，然后迈步走入推搡的学生之间直到她找到了确认入学登记的队伍。排在前面的几个学生打量了她两眼就很快失去了兴趣。爱丽斯因为那种视线感到胃里一阵不适，她整理了一下自己的校服：白色女士衬衫的领口处打着一条细领带，长摆百褶裙下的双腿上裹着灰色的长筒袜。这套服装是她的母亲从和他们去同一所教会的毕业生家长那里买来的，爱丽斯的继父将衣服上所有的破洞和瑕疵都补好了，但是她还是觉得她在人群中有些突出。

队伍缓慢前行，爱丽斯开始观察四周。随着第一声上课铃打响的时间越发接近，校园中的嘈杂声只升不降，她能看到周围的很多学生互相之间都认识；她看着他们兴奋地奔向熟悉的同学勾肩搭背，聊天的同时生动地做着手势。一小群女孩冲着爱丽斯的方向挥了挥手，在短暂地慌张后爱丽斯意识到她们是在冲刚走到她身后的另一个女孩示意。

在她们以激动地声音聊着天路过时她捕捉到了她们的一段谈话：“ ——暑假过得好吗？”

爱丽斯试图使她自己安下心来，但她的视线总会不可自制地飘向左侧隔着一条马路与布鲁克林初中遥遥相对的一栋高楼：那是布鲁克林小学，许多新生去年刚从那里毕业。

她在别人看不见的地方悄悄纠起了手指。 _ 我肯定不是今年唯一的新学生…吧。 _ 她最近才从布朗克斯区搬来布鲁克林，但此刻她感觉自己像到了一个全新的宇宙。

“你的名字，亲爱的？” 爱丽斯转回视线才注意到排在她前面的人已经都不见了，一位有着蓬松头发戴着眼镜的女士手中拿着一块笔记板和铅笔，正在低头看着爱丽斯。

“爱丽斯 莫瑟,”她很快回答道。那位女士低头看向她的笔记板，眉心微微皱着。“我登记的有些晚，但校方说我可以——”爱丽斯注意到之前那群女生站在附近，她们挂着似乎是嘲笑的表情朝她投来微妙的眼神后爱丽斯掐断了自己的句子。

“不用担心，”那位女士含着一个微笑说道。“我们今年有很多像你一样的新生。”

爱丽斯有些紧张地点点头。她的话并没有让爱丽斯感到太惊讶。伴随着去年的市场崩溃，像她们一家那样需要突然搬家的家庭不在少数。爱丽斯感到了一丝对于以前的房子的怀念，但很快掐灭了那种情绪。 _ 你会爱上布鲁克林的。 _ 她的继父一直这么说道。她还在等这句预言应验。

“找到你了！”那位女士说着用铅笔在笔记板夹着的纸张上画了一个勾。“离上课铃还有十分钟。你的教师是…3B。” 爱丽斯抬脚正打算离开，这时那位女士又添道：“你的口音在这一带不怎么常见。” 爱丽斯咬住了口腔内侧的软肉。“你从哪里来，加拿大？”

爱丽斯摇了摇头。“不，是奥地利。”

那个女士的眼神亮了起来。“噢，我一直很想看看袋鼠！”

爱丽斯盯着她看了一会儿，然后叹了口气决定不值得浪费时间和她解释，随后转身走向教学楼的大门。她在开学之前查阅了这所学校的地图，所以她知道该怎么去往教室3B。

当她步离了刚才那位女士她发现之前那群女孩就挡在她的必经之路上，边小声说着什么边笑成一团。她们之前一直在偷听。母亲的鼓励之词在爱丽斯的脑中回荡： _ 记得微笑然后打招呼，你很快就能交到朋友了。 _

她对着面前的五个女孩扬起有些紧张的微笑。“你们好，”她说。“我是爱丽斯，搬来布鲁克林之前我在——”

“抱歉，”一名有着深色头发的高个子女孩将自己的胳膊挂在了其他几个女孩的肩上。她在对着爱丽斯笑，但那看起来并不是个真诚的笑。“我听不懂你说的话。”

爱丽斯眨了眨眼。“不好意思，我…我只是想问你们愿不愿意——”

“不，”另一个女孩嘴角挂着不怀好意的笑说道，“还是听不懂。你不会正常的讲话吗？”

_ 噢。 _ 爱丽斯原本缩着肩膀，有些紧张地拨弄系在书上的皮革袋，此刻她突然站直了身子。她面前那些女孩含着讥讽的眼睛和令人窒息的微笑不知怎么冲走了她的紧张感。

她咽下口水，然后以完全挑不出错的清澈布鲁克林口音回道：“我只是在说，我刚从布朗克斯区搬过来，所以想找一些有趣的人交朋友。”那些女孩因为她突然转变的口音而睁大了眼睛。“不过请不要放在心上了，我打算继续找找。”

那些女孩相互之间不可置信的对视着。爱丽斯调整了一下她的书带然后继续前行，高抬着下巴，表情平静。

当她和她们擦肩而过，爱丽斯切换回了带着点自然奥地利口音的英语对她们说：“如果我愿意，我可以以任何方式说话。我只是更喜欢这样。”

爱丽斯离开后那几个女孩再次窃窃私语起来，但爱丽斯没有回头看。她继续朝着校门前进，满足感洗刷了心中原本因为被拒绝而产生的丝丝难过。像这样的事情已经没有以前那样能伤害到她了，或者说她学会了隐藏那种受伤后的心情——在纽约市居住了五年之后，她学会了怎样融入。只有当其他人嘲笑她的母亲的口音才会让她真的很生气。她的母亲不像她那样能轻易自如地切换和模仿其他口音，而成年人通常比小孩子更残忍。

但是她像母亲保证过她不会再让自己陷入麻烦了，像在小学的时候那样。她的母亲严格遵守着‘转过左脸给人打’的座右铭。*

  
  


前往教室的路途中爱丽斯没有再遇到其他意外（除了穿过拥挤的走廊里时经历的推搡），抵达教室后她在木质的课桌前坐下时轻轻叹了一口气。有几个同班的学生和她对上视线时回给她一个友善的微笑，但大部分人都忙着和早就认识的朋友聊天或者在准备这一天的学习用具。

教室没什么特殊的：讲台后面的墙上是一块干净的黑板，讲台下一排排的单人桌搭配着吱吱作响的木椅，一面滴答行走的钟挂在教室后面的墙面上。透过布满灰尘的窗户能看到通向远处的的街道，由于现在大部分学生都进入了教室街道显得有些空荡。

爱丽斯撑着脸开始打量她的同班同学。吵闹的一群家伙中有男孩也有女孩，挤在一间教室里。她发现有其他学生也像她一样穿着二手的校服时终于松了一口气。她坐在教室中间偏左的位置，邻桌是一个姜红色头发的女孩，前后桌各有两个男生。

当学校门前巨大的黄铜钟响起时，爱丽斯抬起头睁大了双眼，看着一位身穿木炭灰套装，戴着钢丝网框眼镜的高个子，深色头发的男人走进了房间。他看起来很年轻，二十多将近三十的样子。他在黑板前站定，双手在身前交叠，看向突然安静下来的教室。

“早上好各位，”他以听起来有些粗暴无礼的语调说道。“欢迎来到布鲁克林初级中学。我是霍桑先生, 你们这个学期的班主任。同时我也教法语，美国历史，以及体育。现在，我们开始点名。”

双手放在膝盖上端正坐着的爱丽斯抬了抬眉毛。看起来霍桑先生和她小学那位充满激情的老师会很不一样。微不可查的耸了耸肩后她重新坐好了等他点名。几个名字过后，爱丽斯右边的女生向后靠了靠和后座的男生窃窃私语：“他一定是新来的，我以前没在这附近见过他。”

后座的男孩张嘴正打算回复，霍桑先生却高声道：“请安静！”于是他们两个人都再次乖乖坐好了。

爱丽斯认真听着每一个名字并注意着对应的学生分别是谁，趁着这个机会记下了同学的名字。她对于名字还挺擅长的。

“爱丽斯 莫瑟?”

“到。”她以偏向中性的口音回道。她不希望之前发生的事重复上演。霍桑先生看了她一眼然后移开了视线。她松了一口气。

又两个名字被叫到后：

“芬尼根 内瑞?”

“d…到。”爱丽斯注意到了那位同学说出这个单词时的停顿，将视线投向刚才开口的男孩：他有深色的头发和眼睛，面部特征使她觉得他可能是意大利人，并且比教室里的其他男孩块头大一些。尽管如此他却弓着身子，没有与霍桑先生进行目光接触。他看起来就像爱丽斯之前感受到的一样——格格不入。有几个坐在另外半边教室的学生开始偷笑。

爱丽斯观察了芬尼根片刻，等待着霍桑先生点下一个名字。但他没有。所以她将视线转回了讲台的方向。

霍桑先生的深色眼睛正在盯着芬尼根看。他低头看向名册再重新抬起头，又报了一遍：“芬尼根 内瑞?”

芬尼根的双颊染上了一层薄粉。“套，”他又回道，这次声音更大了一些。爱丽斯注意到这次他的舌头在另一个音节上被绊住了。

教室里响起了更多偷笑的声音。

她的脑袋转向讲台上眯起了眼睛的霍桑先生，然后四处看了看。 _ 他听不见他的回复吗？ _

“听到自己的名字时，请以一个清晰并且能让人听懂的‘到’作为回复，”讲台上的男人高声地仔细说道。他让整个班级都能听到自己的声音，但他的眼睛却紧紧盯着芬尼根。爱丽斯的心沉了沉。 _ 噢。 _

“现在：芬尼根 内瑞！”

芬尼根的脸涨的通红。爱丽斯见他在紧张地吞咽后换了口气，然后再次开口：“套！”上次被他说错的音节这次更为明显，而且他的声音升了一个八度。爱丽斯身后坐着的男孩不屑的哼了一声。

“再来。” 霍桑双手抱胸说道。

“ _ 套 _ 。”这次他说的更清晰了，只不过还是口齿不清。爱丽斯的胃里翻滚着，瞥了一眼霍桑。 她的脸很热，几乎感到了恶心。

“说清楚。” 霍桑喊道，显得越来越不耐烦。 整个教室里都充斥着学生的笑声，尽管他们用手遮住了自己的笑容。

芬尼根内瑞的眼睛反射着光亮。 他又换了一口气。 “到。”他这次说的很小声。

霍桑先生将手伸向他的背后，爱丽斯意识到他拿起了放在黑板边的木尺时心更凉了一截。 他紧皱着眉头大步向前。 “我听不见——”

爱丽斯紧握的拳头置于膝盖上，怒火在她的血管中燃烧。 当关乎她自己时，她妈妈总是告诉她转过左脸给人打。 但是当涉及到其他人时，她总是说：“ _ Du musst dich für andere Menschen einsetzen, _ 爱丽斯.” [ _ 你必须为他人出头 _ ]。 爱丽斯选择了理解这句话的字面意思。

她将手掌放在桌子上准备站起来，愤怒充斥着她的胸膛——

“不要再挑他的刺了！”

整个房间都空气都好似冻结了。 笑声戛然而止，而在第三排的芬尼根内瑞遮住了自己的脸。

爱丽斯刚从椅子起来了一半，她眨了眨眼，环顾四周。 她没有说话，所以是谁…？她的视线寻到了声音的源头：坐在第一排的一个金发碧眼的小个子男孩比她还早一秒站了起来，正在朝着霍桑先生怒目而视。 爱丽斯忍不住瞪着他看。

霍桑先生转过身，表情充满着不可置信。“什么？”

全班同学都在盯着那个男孩。 当他凝视着老师的脸时，他紧握的双手垂在身侧，胸腔因愤怒的呼吸而剧烈起伏。 “我说，不要再挑他的刺了。”

爱丽斯唯一能做到的只是闭上她自己不知道什么时候张开的嘴。

“你叫什么名字？” 霍桑用一种看似平静的声音问道。

男孩绷紧了下颌。 “史蒂夫 罗杰斯，”他有些抗拒地回道。 爱丽斯凝视着他棱角分明的脸，意识到自己认识他。 自从两个月前搬到布鲁克林以来她就总能在附近看到他。她很确定他和他的母亲与爱丽斯和她的母亲每周一起去同一座教堂。 在此之前他从未在人群中显得如此突出，爱丽斯也没有对他有过过多关注。

“史蒂夫 罗杰斯，”霍桑缓缓地重复了一遍。 他皱着眉头浏览了一遍他的点名册。 “伸出你的手。”

教室内响起了一阵学生们的嘀咕声。 史蒂夫罗杰斯直视着霍桑先生的眼睛时眼神充满了不贫与无所畏惧。气氛紧绷的片刻后，他伸出了细长的小手掌。

在任何人有所准备之前，霍桑将木尺抽在了史蒂夫罗杰斯摊开的手掌上，木尺接触到掌心时发出近乎断裂的声音。 一阵集体的抽息声，接着紧张的情绪在教室蔓延开来。 爱丽斯在她的座位上为那一声响而瑟缩了一下。史蒂夫罗杰斯也畏缩了一下，但随后坚定了自己的表情。 霍桑先生再次举起了木尺。

有一部分的爱丽斯也想站起来，说 _ 你也打我吧 _ 。 可母亲的声音在耳边响起：爱丽斯， _ 别再惹麻烦了 _ 。 可是她不能就 _ 只是坐在这里 _ 。 她看着霍桑先生又一次用木尺抽打了史蒂夫罗杰斯，看着男孩尽自己最大的努力不做出反应，然后回头看了看正在试图让自己显得不存在的芬尼根 内瑞。 那个缩起来的男孩几乎要流下眼泪。 她的视线在两个男孩间来回切换。史蒂夫罗杰斯紧咬着牙关，脸颊已经有些红了，而木尺反复在他的手掌上留下火烧般红色的痕迹时他也没有退缩。她想到了一个主意。

爱丽斯坐在座位上，开始思考。

  
  


史蒂夫罗杰斯被抽了五次之后，剩余的点名算是顺畅的进行完了。 爱丽丝没有太多时间去想霍桑先生，因为她急于结识新的老师和同学以及熟悉她的时间表，尽管她下午确实有霍桑的法语班。 芬尼根内瑞和史蒂夫罗杰斯也在同一堂法语课上。 下午，史蒂夫罗杰斯的手掌上布满了丑陋的瘀伤。

霍桑得知班上有一位母语是法语的学生时似乎很愤怒，那是一个叫伊迪丝的女孩。但除了一些冲着伊迪斯去的类似嘲笑的评论，没有什么能与当天早上发生的事情相提并论的。

爱丽丝和伊迪丝在课上聊了起来，到课堂结束时，爱丽丝觉得她似乎结交了第一个新朋友。

那天下午爱丽丝回到了位于她继父的裁缝店楼上的小家里，那里的水管在夜里经常叮叮当当作响，室温不是太冷就是太热。她的母亲给了她一个紧致的拥抱后关切地询问着关于上学的第一天以及她的新同学的事情。 爱丽丝各以两句话简单描述了教室班级中的每个人，包括他们的名字，他们的朋友是谁以及她对他们的看法。 她没有告诉母亲那天早上在教室里发生的事情。 她还在思考那件事情。

母亲给了她一个怪异的眼神，但随后亲吻了她的头，告诉她可以去玩。

“马蒂亚斯在哪里？” 爱丽丝走向门口时问道。

“他的乐队今晚将在Tillie‘s演出，他可能很晚才会回来。” 母亲将眼前羽毛般蓬松的的金色头发梳到一边，对爱丽丝笑道。 “但是明天吃早餐的时候他想听你说说你的第一天，所以别那么快就忘了！”

爱丽丝没有回复只是打开了门，而身后的叫声使她顿住了脚步：“爱丽丝！”

她翻了个白眼转过身，看到她的弟弟汤姆步伐不稳地朝她走来，全身上下除了一条布尿裤什么都没穿。 他的脸上全是果酱。

“我只是出去一趟，还会回来的。”她叹着气还是蹲下身子吻了吻他头顶的黑发。 汤姆只有两岁，但他似乎永远都在关注爱丽丝去了哪里以及她的去向。

她听到身后传来吱吱作响的声音，回头越过自己的肩膀看到楼上的邻居威尔斯太太透过敞开的门瞥了一眼蹲着的爱丽丝和她旁边的弟弟。 这位白发女士看着兄妹两人时拉下了嘴角嘴角，然后她转身走下了楼。 汤姆对发生的一切没有任何头绪，只是伸手拉着爱丽丝制服的领子。

“去玩吧，”爱丽丝的妈妈轻声说。  _ 转过左脸给人打。 _

爱丽丝更认真地吻了吻汤姆的头，然后在拍了拍他的小肩膀后出了门。

他们已经搬家到这里两个月了，但邻居们仍然对他们侧目而视。 自从她妈妈嫁给马蒂亚斯以来，人们一直在这样做。 他们甚至都没有经常性的一起出门。 但当你是一个与黑人一起生活的白人妇女时，你就相当于是站在街角向全世界大喊你所做的事。

_ 转过左脸给人打 _ ，母亲总是说。 爱丽丝也做到了。 当她看到别人斜视的目光，或者无意中听到那些声音有些过大的不堪评论时，她会转身离开。 当她和她肤色较黑的同母异父的弟弟玩耍时，她会假装没有注意到其他人盯着他们的视线。 她的母亲和继父从来没有点明这些事，但她知道他们每次出门都必须尽可能安静且不引人注意以保证安全。

每次她转过身，假装没有注意到时，她心中寒冷而强烈的怒气会像白霜一样更厚一层。

但是正如每个人都坚持提醒她的那样，她仍然只有十二岁——太年轻了，不该为这样的事情所困扰。 她还有其他事情要考虑。 比如汤姆是如何每晚都要醒来两到三次然后吵醒她。 这足以把一个女孩逼疯了。

叹了口气，爱丽丝跑到外面凉爽的午后空气中，与附近的孩子们一起向小巷里的罐子扔石头。

————————————

在接下来的几天里，爱丽丝的另外六节课中霍桑先生依旧会在寻到学生间最薄弱的一环并 _ 加以打击 _ 。 在体育课上，他认为最薄弱的那一环是小史蒂夫罗杰斯，因为他个头小而奔跑时直喘气。 但是当霍桑挑他的刺时，史蒂夫并没有哭，他只是握紧拳头，脸上浮现出像戴维即将站起来对抗歌利亚时一样的，即将面对暴风雨的表情。*

站在一群同班同学之间，爱丽丝几乎被迷住了。 这一幕使她想起了一部歌剧中那段弱小而寂寞的声音突然膨胀，扩散，直到仿佛宇宙中只有那一道声音存留。

除了霍桑那永远盘旋于学生们的头顶且随时有可能降临的愤怒，爱丽斯的初中生活还不错。 她开始了解自己的同学，在班级里找到了自己的位置，而且由于这里没有人知道她的继父和弟弟的事情，她还没有被人斜眼相看的经历。

周四的最后一节课是法语课。霍桑因为 _ sil-vous-plait _ 的发音再次开始针对Finnigan。 原来那个男孩在口齿不清之外还有些口吃。* 班上的大多数其他学生都在偷笑，或者假装自己没有注意到，但是史蒂夫罗杰斯再次站了起来。这次他被送去了校长办公室，并被警告说如果他继续这种行为，在这周结束前会被杖击。*

下课后，爱丽丝将她的书都系好，然后悄悄跟上了芬尼根想看看他的情况怎么样——霍桑先生给他布置了一道绕口令，那个没人性的混蛋。 她在走廊上密密麻麻的人群中把他跟丢了一瞬间，但是当他走在教学楼旁边的小路上时她再次看到了他。

爱丽丝快步走了过去，深吸了一口气打算唤他的名字，但是当她绕过教学楼的拐角处时，她停下了脚步。

教学楼的这一侧是教师停车场，从光鲜亮丽的黑色轿车到破旧的代步车，各种汽车都有。 芬尼根站在一辆最好的汽车旁边，身边是一个长着胡子的、身穿高贵西装的高个男人。

爱丽丝眨了眨眼。  _ 那是校长 _ 。

爱丽丝站在建筑物的阴影之中，看着那个校长拍了拍芬尼根的肩膀然后揉乱了他的头发。 尽管法语课的痛苦记忆在他的眼中留下了阴影，但芬尼根还是抬头在向那个男人微笑。

爱丽丝的眼睛睁大了。 _ 啊。 _

————————————

那天傍晚爱丽丝一直没有怎么说话——包括全家一起吃晚餐的期间（她的母亲描述了她今天协助翻译的一次商务会议），以及后来她的继父打开收音机，开始在那间小巧的客厅里拉着咯咯笑的汤姆跳舞的期间。

她坐着，手撑着下巴，眉间有一条皱起的沟壑。

_ 芬尼根什么也不会说 _ , 她意识到。 她确定他已经因为是校长的儿子而从其他孩子那里受到了足够的排挤，所以他不会再成为一个告密者。

“爱丽，怎么了？” 爱丽丝眨了眨眼，抬头见继父正挑眉低头凝视着她，汤姆被他抱着。 马蒂亚斯个子很高。 他的黑发总是被修剪到额前，而他的眼中一直闪烁着光亮。 身为布鲁克林最好的裁缝之一，他总是穿着得体，但在家中他会允许自己放松一些——此刻，他穿着的白色汗衫衣摆塞在整齐棕褐色裤子的裤腰里，赤脚站在木地板上。 他朝爱丽丝弯下腰。 “你看起来好像在试图弄清楚宇宙是如何组合在一起的。”

爱丽丝朝他摇了摇头。 “不是的——至少今晚不是。”

他对她咧嘴一笑。 “这才是我的好姑娘。” 随后他在她旁边的沙发上坐下，略微调整了一下抱汤姆的姿势。 “那么怎么了？这可不是你写歌时的表情。”

“我没有一副写歌的表情。”

“你当然有。是什么关于男孩的困扰吗？新学校有什么人难为你了吗？”

_ 是的 _ 。 “不。只是在想一些关于作业的事情。”

马蒂亚斯的笑容减弱了，她从他的眼神中可以看出他识破了她的谎言。 他是极少数能做到这件事的人之一。 当她的母亲从厨房走进来时，他轻轻顶了顶她的足尖。 “你会把那些事都搞清楚的，爱丽。我知道你会的。”

“把什么搞清楚？” 母亲问。 “你又惹麻烦了吗，爱丽丝？”

“ _ 我没有。 _ ”爱丽丝说，这次的回复更加谨慎了一些。并不是说这就是个谎言。

“她又在策划什么了。”马蒂亚斯对爱丽丝眨眨眼说。

“  _ Himmel, hilf uns. _ ” [上帝啊。]她的母亲叹了口气。

“当爱丽开始策划什么的时候，天堂或地球上的任何人都没法做点什么。”马提亚斯笑着将汤姆轻轻地安放在沙发上。 “想甩掉你的烦恼吗？来跳舞吧。”他轻盈地站起来，向爱丽丝伸出手。他开始随着广播中的爵士歌曲摇摆他的肩膀—— _ Sing, You Sinners _ 。自从这首歌于今年早些时候上映的电影中出现，它就一直不断的被播放着。

爱丽丝笑了起来，但摇了摇头。 “不用了，我还在思考。关于我的作业。”

“所以我想应该由你和我来充盈舞池，玛丽！”马蒂亚斯转身面对爱丽丝的母亲宣布。她的母亲向他投去一个生气的表情，但是当他握住她的手并使她转了个圈时笑出了声。她赶在这首歌开始前跟上了他的步伐，与他步调一致地旋转着，在光秃秃的地毯上起舞。沙发上，汤姆高兴地尖叫着。

爱丽丝缩坐在沙发上看着母亲和继父跳舞，脸上带着微笑。而当她微笑时，她也在策划着。

——————————

第二天，爱丽丝在主教室里打了个喷嚏。

在接下来的两节课上她不断打着喷嚏，到第三节的法语课时，她开始咳嗽了。 霍桑先生似乎对这种打扰感到不满，但他并没有因此冲着爱丽斯发脾气——毕竟，他最喜欢针对的学生一直在挣扎着修正自己的法语发音。 爱丽丝在课程开始后的二十分钟里一直在吸鼻子和咳嗽，直到她感觉到霍桑对芬尼根的针对达到了顶峰。

她举起了手。

霍桑的注意力从芬尼根不断打结的舌头上的移开，大步向前朝爱丽丝坐的位置走来。 他经过的学生都低着头，很清楚老师的不满情绪在不断叠加。

“什么事？” 霍桑简略地问，他的黑眉毛紧皱在一起。

爱丽丝指着记事本上的一句话。 “对不起，先生，但我不理解——”她突然打了个喷嚏，湿气溅到了霍桑的裤子上，使他的脸挂上了一个被恶心到的表情。

“呃！” 他惊呵着退后一步。 “ 莫瑟，你病了吗？”

她用一根手指抵在鼻子下面，抬起有些湿润的眼睛看他。 “我想是的，先生，我” ——又一个喷嚏——“好像越来越严重了。”

“那你为什么还在这干扰我的课？去找校医。”

爱丽丝听话地站起来走出了教室。 当她离开教室时，她注意到霍桑正再次朝着芬尼根内里前进。 在前排，史蒂夫罗杰斯回头看着这一切。

她没有关教室的门。

爱丽丝独自在空荡荡的走廊上，大步走向校医室。 她没很长时间用来完成这项工作。 她的脚步使走廊的地板吱吱作响，她在四处张望。 经过垃圾桶的路上，她小心翼翼地将手帕从裙袋中抽出，翻过来倒了一下——一簇细胡椒粉落入了垃圾桶。 爱丽丝团起手帕把它又收了起来。

当她到达了校医室，她敲开门快步走了进去。

校医室的护士是一名四十多岁的中年妇女，名叫埃德娜女士，她的视线从桌子上的文书工作中抬起瞥了一眼。 她的眼睛在眼镜后面显得很大，白色的尖顶帽使她的头看起来很奇怪而且棱角分明。 “哦，爱丽丝。你还好吗？”

爱丽丝冲她微笑。 “霍桑先生刚才允许我离开他的课，因为我感觉不太舒服。” 她对上埃德娜女士脸上充满关怀的表情举起了手。 “但是我现在感觉很好，我想我只需要新鲜空气。”

埃德娜女士坐回椅子上。 “哦。那可真是让我的工作变得容易了，不是吗？来，拿一块糖然后回去上课吧。” 护士转向她的一罐糖果，拧开盖子，爱丽丝笑了。 埃德娜女士之所以喜欢她，是因为她上周放学后有几次来到了校医室帮忙打扫卫生。

“谢谢。”她真诚地说，并用沾着些许胡椒粉的手接过了包裹着糖纸的奶油味糖果。 埃德娜女士没有注意到她的手。 “再见！”

“请记得直接回去上课！”

“没问题。”爱丽丝关上门时向她保证。 不在场证明完成后，她转过身，没有朝着教室前行，而是走向了相反的方向。 十五步的距离后她来到了一扇坚固的木门前，上面有一个黄铜铭牌。 爱丽丝抻直了制服，将糖果塞进没有装过胡椒粉的那边口袋中，然后敲了敲门。

“请进。”一个男人深沉的声音响起。

爱丽丝打开门，但没有进入房间。 她彬彬有礼地站在门口，等待坐在桌子后的那个男人抬头看向她。 这是一间宽阔的办公室，窗户朝向学校的前院，窗前装有桃花心木书桌，钢制文件柜和棕色的盆栽植物。 佩斯利白色的窗帘挂在窗户旁边。 里面甚至有一个供访客使用的皮沙发——爱丽丝无法想象这花了多少钱。

“打扰一下，内瑞先生？” 她的声音有些紧张。 男人点了点头然后抬头望去，浓密的胡须之上的双眼显得很善良。 “霍桑先生说他需要马上在教室里见您一面…？” 她的心中有些忐忑。 如果这件事有哪里出了错...。

“哦。” 校长站起身理了理领带，皱着眉头环视了一圈口他的办公室，然后走向门口。 “是吗？有什么事？”

“我不确定，”爱丽丝说。 她向着旁边踏了一步防止挡住他的去路，然后带头向教室走去。 她试图偏过自己的脸不让他看清，但不会明显到令他有所怀疑。

“嗯。你叫什么名字亲爱的？”

爱丽丝在裙摆上蹭了蹭沾着胡椒粉的汗湿手心。 他们离教室只有三十秒钟的路程了。 她真的不想让她的名字被搅进来。 “您知道吗，我们今天一直在学习用法语说我们的名字，但是这很困难，因为有很多单词的发音都很难——”她在接下来的二十五秒里持续胡言乱语着，领先内瑞先生两步走在前面。内瑞先生时不时发出一个单音节作为应答，显然十二岁孩子的话题不感兴趣。

当他们接近教室时，爱丽丝放慢了脚步，霍桑先生抬高的声音从敞开的教室门口飘了出来。 内瑞先生甚至没有再看她一眼便越过爱丽丝，站在了门口。

爱丽丝悄悄走到他身后注视着门内的情况。

芬尼根内瑞站在他的书桌旁边，双颊赤红，伸着颤抖的手。霍桑先生的阴影笼罩着他，手中拿着他的木尺。 全班同学都在盯着看。

芬尼根咽了咽口水。 “ _ C-comment vou-vous appelez… a-appelez-vous? _ ” 他口齿不清，加上几乎被泪水呛到，使这句话难以被听清。

“ _ A – a – a – appelez?” _ 霍桑模仿着，将舌尖咬在牙齿之间，以增强嘲讽的口吻。 “你到底是想说法语还是意第绪语，内瑞？我根本听不清。 _ 再来 _ 。”

_ “C- c – comment- _ ”

尺子落在芬尼根颤抖的手上时发出的声音像是鞭子一样。 芬尼根惊呼了一声，眼泪溢了出来，在教室的前排，史蒂夫罗杰斯几乎又要站起来了，但门口的内瑞先生清了清嗓子。

整个教室的气氛冻结了。 在她目睹了霍桑先生转身看到校长站在教室门口时的表情后，爱丽斯在打开的门后藏了起来。 她的内心深处仿佛有什么在欢快的歌唱。

片刻后，内瑞先生大步走进教室，整个房间一片寂静。 然后他开始怒喝。

爱丽丝一直等到内瑞先生大喊了大约一分钟后才溜进教室。 她快步走到她的那排后在椅子上落座，然后扫视了一圈整个教室。所有的学生都在瞪着校长训斥他们面色苍白的老师。 没有人注意到她——实际上，那不是事实。小史蒂夫罗杰斯注意到了她，因为他当时也正在自己的座位上重新落座，愤怒的情绪被缓和了不少。

他们两个对视了几秒钟。 爱丽丝有片刻慌神。 他打算说些什么吗？

然后内瑞先生似乎吼到了极限。 “霍桑先生，你将和我一起去我的办公室。” 他转向全班。 “下课了。回到你们的班级去。” 他重重踏着步子出了房间，霍桑先生无精打采地挪动着步伐，脸色苍白。

门在他们身后关上后，整个班级的学生都站了起来开始八卦。 房间里充满了喧闹声，爱丽丝呼出了一口气。

她激烈跳动的心平静下来之后，爱丽丝站起来向后走了几排来到芬尼根内瑞的桌前。 他的脸仍然是赤红的，看起来整个人只想原地消失。

“你好，”爱丽丝说。

芬尼根警惕地抬起头看着她。 她从口袋里掏出那颗奶油糖果递了过去。 芬尼根拿起它，皱着眉看了一会儿，然后又抬头看向她的脸。

她冲他微笑。 “下课后想来一起踢球吗？”

——————————

史蒂夫不知道这一切是怎么发生，但是他确信一定是那个姓莫瑟的女孩安排的。

后来那天当八卦传遍整个学校时，他一直都在脑海里思考这件事。他之后的课上几乎没有听进去任何东西，放学后他双手插在口袋里紧皱着眉头回了家。

他知道爱丽丝莫瑟——他以前在教堂见过她。几个月前她和她的母亲一起搬到了这里，他想着。在开学的第一堂课上他就认出了她，但他们并没有坐得很近，并且史蒂夫也不知道该如何和女孩说话，所以他们没有过对话。他只知道她的名字，以及她的口音听起来像是来自欧洲某个地方。

星期六，当史蒂夫和他的妈妈在一起解报纸上的谜题时，他又回想起那天的法语课。他大致记得爱丽丝莫瑟离开教室，尽管他确信大多数其他学生都没有注意到。然后前一刻霍桑还是那个和平常一样的恶霸，下一刻，校长就出现在教室里怒斥着将他拖了出去。而爱丽丝莫瑟在那时回来了。没有人质疑校长的为什么来了——毕竟他有可能当时正在巡视。但是爱丽丝莫瑟 _ 就在那 _ 。史蒂夫确定她和那件事有关。但是她是怎么做到的。

下午，他坐在公寓的逃生通道阶梯上看着下面的街道上一群小孩玩弹珠，他还在因为那件事感到困惑。他的母亲从窗户里探头出来，问他是否感到不适，因为他总在皱着眉，但他只是摇了摇头。他没有生病。他只是很 _ 困惑 _ 。

——————————

第二天早上，史蒂夫和他的母亲一起去了教堂。 爱丽丝莫瑟也在那。 但是这次，她不只是坐在她母亲旁边的长凳上。

当礼拜快结束的时候唱诗班走了出来，爱丽丝从母亲身旁离开走向站在教堂前端的唱诗班。 她穿着她最好的礼拜日服装：有着深色领子的天蓝色大衣，肩上有缝补的痕迹，脚上是光亮的皮鞋。 她的金发被编成了的整齐的辫子。

深色西装的牧师朝她微笑着，将一只手放在她的肩膀上。“我们今天有一项特别的计划，” 他对会众说。“过去几周，年轻的莫瑟小姐一直在与我们的唱诗班一起练习，今天她将为我们表演。我听说这是她在公共场合的第一次表演，所以请各位友好一些！我想你们会喜欢的。”

牧师向爱丽丝点了点头，她站到了钢琴旁边。 史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛看着她。 他想不出什么事比在一群陌生人面前唱歌更糟，但是如果爱丽丝很紧张，起码她没有表现出来。 她的表情平静，身板直挺。 她的表现就像当他发现她正偷偷回到法语课的桌子前时的模样。

钢琴伴奏响起，那是一首经典合唱曲目的开头。 史蒂夫认出了那个调子，但想不起曲名是什么。 他们不经常在礼拜时唱那首歌，因为歌词不是英语。

音乐在教堂里回荡。 坐在史蒂夫前面的一个人在座位上动了动。

然后爱丽斯莫瑟张开嘴开始 _ 歌唱 _ 。

史蒂夫的母亲的手抬起按在了胸口。 “我的天啊，”她小声说。

史蒂夫也必须同意。 爱丽丝莫瑟的演唱…他以为他会听到的是平常的那种优美的，合唱性质的歌曲被以细微的嗓音唱出，但这……这就像他们会在收音机中听到的那种歌声一样。 他吞咽着。 她的声线抬高了，发出轻柔的绝美音符。史蒂夫从不知道人类的声音能够如此动人。 爱丽丝的声域很高，但声音却很圆滑，好似她的肺里有整个宇宙，只是在等待通过声音被释放出来。 她听起来不像个孩子。

会众像被施了法一般坐着。

爱丽丝歌唱时没有和任何人对视。 这首歌很慢，有些怀旧的感觉，史蒂夫心想 _ 她和我一般大，她是怎么做到的？ _ 他确定的知道自己肯定无法传递出这种……这种……他甚至不知道是什么，该怎么形容。 向前三排的博德金斯夫人以手帕拭去了眼角的泪。

这首曲子进行到一半的时候，一定是吹拂过教堂的风更强了一些，，因为爱丽丝的一缕金发被吹到了脸上，周围点燃的烛光闪烁了一秒。 爱丽丝晃了一下脑袋，抬起了视线，但她没有停止歌唱，经过短暂的不确定后，她如常继续了下去。

史蒂夫的眼睛有些干涩。 他意识到自己一直没有眨眼。

爱丽丝以一个美丽又坚定得令人难以置的高音作为结尾，与那个音符所拥有的的力量和美感相比她的嘴显得那么小。 片刻的沉默之后，整个教堂都被掌声充斥。 史蒂夫也加入了鼓掌的众人。

牧师显然爱极了她的表演。他大步走向爱丽丝，在掌声渐渐平息下来后说：“我们的小教会的合唱团很幸运能有你一起，爱丽丝，非常感谢。你拥有一份真正的恩赐。”

爱丽丝大步走回她的母亲所在的那一排，史蒂夫看到她离开公众视线后颤抖着呼出一口气。

_ 看来她还是会紧张的。 _

爱丽丝仿佛察觉到了他的目光，她抬头，视线越过教堂的大厅和人群落在他身上。 史蒂夫与她对视半晌，意识到自己在做什么后很快别开了视线。 他的耳朵红透了。

他母亲轻推他。 “那个女孩和你在同一所学校，不是吗？”

“是的，”他说，小心地没有再看向爱丽丝的方向。

“你觉得她怎么样？”

史蒂夫对上了母亲的视线。 她似乎是真的很好奇，她的脸颊仍然因为听了爱丽丝的歌声而泛着红。

他张开嘴，然后又合上了。  _ 你觉得爱丽斯莫瑟怎么样 _ ？

“我不知道。”

——————————

**~ 我看到你了 ~**

——————————

片段摘自《二十世纪具有争议的人物》，作者：布赖恩·詹姆森 （2002），第72页：

_ 爱丽斯莫瑟的童年经历鲜为人知。我们知道她与母亲和父亲从奥地利移居纽约时只有7岁。她的父亲仅几个月后就去世了，在她的母亲玛丽作为单身母亲工作了一年后，她于1927年再婚，嫁给了一位非裔美籍裁缝兼爵士音乐家马蒂亚斯·约翰逊。莫瑟同母异父的弟弟托马斯于1928年出生。 _

_ 1929年，经济大萧条爆发，这个新组建的家庭于1930年失去了他们原本在布朗克斯区的房子，搬到布鲁克林区约翰逊裁缝店上方的公寓。来自布鲁克林的零碎的学校记录表明，莫瑟是一位聪明的学生，精通数学和语言。从那时留下的剪报显示，即使在很小的时候，她也已经作为一名歌手小有成就。 _

_ 除了这些碎片性证据之外，莫瑟的童年很大程度上都笼罩着神秘的色彩。一部分是由于延续到她成长期的大萧条所导致的压抑，另一部分是因为她住在布鲁克林时的宁静生活。毫无疑问，她的母亲和继父作为二战前纽约市的一对混血夫妻，并没有试图引起人们的关注。 _

_ 历史学家对爱丽丝莫瑟的童年时代充满好奇，但好奇心并不能使之后发生的一切变得更清晰。比如她是如何在二战的毁灭性战火中被铸造成了塞壬（The Siren)。 _

  
  


*注释讲解

  * “转过左脸给人打” （”Turn the other cheek”)，这句话在日常生活中的意思是“遭遇冒犯和伤害时不寻求报复，不以暴易暴。” ——释义摘自《纽约时报》的一篇文章，作者黄少杰： [https://cn.nytimes.com/culture/20161012/word-of-the-day-cheek/](https://cn.nytimes.com/culture/20161012/word-of-the-day-cheek/)
  * “戴维和歌利亚”（David and Goliath): 原本是圣经中的一个故事，讲述了弱小的音乐家兼牧羊人戴维杀死了强壮的非利士人勇士歌利亚。现代用语中代指弱小的角色面对一个块头更大并且更为强壮的存在。维基百科：[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goliath](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goliath)
  * 这里的“口齿不清”作者用的是“lisp”，是一种会把所有的s和z都发成th音的语言障碍，字面翻译是“咬舌”。
  * 关于文章里的各种体罚，请记得这是40年代的社会，不是当下。
  * _The Wyvern_ （《飞龙》）是作者写的另一篇同人，男主是巴基，也在AO3，之前在推荐里短暂提到过。



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎，可爱的读者们！如果你读过我写的The Wyvern，再次欢迎！* 我回来了！欢迎来到爱丽丝的故事。  
> 如果这是你第一次读我的作品，感谢！希望你会继续阅读。我打算说的简短一点：是的，现在剧情看起来有些奇怪，史蒂夫还没有很多戏份（而且巴基还没有出场），但相信我——我有计划。或者谁知道呢，可能会很失败。 （译者：不，完全没有，非常成功！！）  
> 本文的第一部分会有两条时间线同时进行：  
> 本章你所看到的，30年代前半的布鲁克林  
> 另外一条时间线的标题会是‘跨越大洋的信件’，涵盖30年代后半的故事——下一章就是，会短一些。
> 
> 同时，我已经为这个故事设置了一个播放列表（https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmyEFm4fuH4p0qf3_NdQOQAiG9x82GOVH ），因为这篇文很富音乐性（请参照播放列表中的第二首歌曲，以获取本章爱丽斯演唱的歌曲的灵感）。（译者：歌单的链接是油管的，有些读者可能需要你懂得。如果有需求以后我会把油管的歌名都列出来，可以在别的地方听。）  
> 感谢你的阅读，下一章见！（译者：鞠躬*）


	2. 跨越大洋的书信（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作话：
> 
> 这章的书信交换时间是上一章时间线之后的5、6年。
> 
> 译者的话：再一次的，欢迎捉虫。

**艾米莉·狄金森（Emily Dickinson）：在我看来，一封信是永远不朽的，因为它代表着无形的思想。**

**——————————**

_ 1936年2月29日 _

维也纳

亲爱的史蒂夫：

_ 我终于想方设法给你寄了一封信。我保证我没有忘记你，但是我叔叔并不是非常支持我与纽约保持消息往来。他是一个难以相处的人——他总是说我可以做点什么，但是当要真正去做的时候...无论如何，这不是我想说的。我提供的寄信人地址实际上并不是我现在住的地方，而是我的一个新朋友吉莉的地址。我们是在面包店认识的，现在想起来，她一定是我见过的唯一一个不是被我叔叔介绍给我的人。将你所有的信件寄到到这个地址，吉莉会把它们转交给我。 _

_ 我敢肯定你会问这个，所以我现在就告诉你：我很好。我几乎没有闲暇时间能够供我停下来思考，而我很庆幸如此。一切都发生的太突然了。在我搞清楚发生了什么之前，我就已经在前往欧洲的船上了，然后我叔叔在维也纳这一带领着我四处拜访和参加聚会。他是一个人脉很广的人。 _

_ 我不想显得对他忘恩负义，但是每天他都会带我到城市的一个新区域，并指望我爱上它，而我唯一能做到的只有思念被我留在身后的一切。我每天都会愈发想念我的家和家人。我一直期待着转身就能看到他们。如果你见过我弟弟，你能告诉我吗？我设法寄了一封信给他，希望汤姆能给我写点什么作为回信，但要是能听你和我讲讲他的事也会很好。 _

_ 当然，我想念你和巴基。和我讲讲你的现状吧。希望你的母亲一切都好。 _

_ 我希望你知道，我离开之前说的话都是真心的。 _

_ 请尽快给我回信。 _

_ 你的， _

_ 爱丽丝 _

  
  
  


_ 1936年3月2日 _

布鲁克林

亲爱的爱丽丝：

_ 收到你的来信真是令我松了一口气。我都有点开始担心你是不是忘了我，并且开始思考该怎么向我不知道地址的人寄一封信。我甚至考虑过去问弗拉特布什的那位经常把那些巫术广告发到报纸上的女士。 _

_ 我  _ _ 巴基和我都很想念你。没有你，这个地方给我的感觉和从前完全不同了。在学校我的位置旁边变成了一张空课桌，没有人会再趁着老师不注意的时候给我递纸条了，过去总是充斥着音乐的地方现在变得寂静无声。一定是你过去太吵了，不然我不会注意到现在有多么安静。当然，我还有巴基，但是他现在对待我像是在对待一个玻璃人（甚至比往常更过分）。 _ _ 我认为他并没有真正明白  _ _ 我讲了够多关于我自己的事情了，我很好——真的。 _

_ 我去见过你弟弟了。巴基和我乘火车去哈林区送了些我们的母亲们做的食物，而你继父的家庭很高兴见到我们。汤姆现在过得很好，尽管他似乎对你在哪里感到很困惑，但他正被很好的照顾着。似乎已经有一封给你的信在路上了。 _

_ 另外，天哪，我都不知道你认识那么多人，直到他们每个都来找我追问你的情况。我一生中还从未有这么多人与我交谈。我附上了一些其他人想写给你的信件或话，所以这个信封才这么厚。 也有一个字条来自巴基，你看到他糟糕的笔迹就能认出来了。 _

_ 顺便问一下，你是怎么和邮局的Symanski夫人成为朋友的？我敢肯定，她只会说波兰语，而我觉得如果你学会了波兰语我应该会注意到的。 _

_ 妈妈很好，她被分配去了结核病的病房，所以她的工作时间又变了。她说她希望你一切都好，并且很想念在教堂见到你。 _

_ 很抱歉听到你在那边和叔叔相处的似乎不是很好——你还好吗？他没有做任何让你不开心的事，有吗？他为什么不让你给家里写信？ _

_ 抱歉上面的问题听起来像是审讯一样。我想我只是担心你。不是说你不能照顾好自己！但是，过去巴基和我一直都在你身边支持着你（或者说服你不要进行你的报复，尽管我承认我做的不如巴基那样出色），所以我不怎么喜欢你得为自己辩护这件事。不过我很高兴你交到了新朋友。代我向吉莉打招呼。那不是个奥地利裔的名字，是吗？ _

_ 维也纳是什么样的？介于你现在在那里定居了，打算继续上学吗？你能说多少就告诉我多少吧。 _

_ 我已经开始想念你了，爱丽丝。看来我们暂时只能成为有史以来最好的笔友了。 _

_ 我说的话也是发自内心的。 _

_ 你的， _

_ 史蒂夫 _

_ PS*：我画了一张我们早上八点的数学课，以确保你不会 _ 过于 _ 想念这一切。直到这个学期我才明白“使人头脑麻木”这个词的含义。 _

  
  
  


_ 1936年3月6日 _

维也纳

亲爱的，伟大而无所不能的笔友：

_ 谢谢 谢谢 谢谢！我以为我在这过得还不错，但吉莉给把你的来信交给我后，光是看到信封上以你的笔迹写出的你的名字就让我忍不住哭了出来。但是停！我在大洋彼岸都能都感受到你为此感到的愧疚了——我告诉你这一切并不是为了让你为此感到难过，我的意思是你的来信使我想起了家，它使我想起了拥有 _ 情绪 _ 是什么样的感受。而且，来自布鲁克林的朋友们的那些信件是真是一份令人惊喜的礼物。 （注，请代我给巴基的手臂上来一拳）。谢谢。 _

_ （顺便说一句，你对吉莉的名字的判断是正确的——她不是奥地利人。她的家人是罗曼尼亚人，他们自三十年前就定居在这里。吉莉是一名打字员，虽然谈起电影或书的时候她和我的口味大相径庭，但我们在音乐方面总能很快达成一致。我想你会喜欢她的。她总会说出自己的真实想法，并且她不怕动拳头。） _

_ 也感谢你去看了汤姆，这于我的意义难以言喻。我的继姨妈确实寄来了一封信，上面有汤姆的几句话，收到他们的来信令我很高兴。 _

_ 你不必为了我担忧，我向你保证。我叔叔对我非常好——他把我安置在他在维也纳的房子里，我的新卧室比在布鲁克林裁缝店上面住的那间小卧室大三倍。我有数不清的新衣服、书和装饰品，我几乎不知道该拿它们怎么办。我叔叔在维也纳有很多朋友，所以我们一直在参加各种聚会、画廊开幕和表演。史蒂夫——我想我现在可能很有钱。我不知道它是如何悄无声息的发生的，但这就是现状。 _

_ 至于学校，我叔叔觉得仅仅回到教育系统里上几个月的课没什么意义，在这点上我赞同。不过几乎每个我们去参加的聚会上他都会要求我唱歌（你知道就是那种有钱人的聚会，必须在其中有人唱歌或演奏助兴），然后之前有一天当我提出也许我可以去一所音乐学院时，他说他喜欢这个主意。 _

_ 我叔叔的生活全部集中在奥地利，我想这就是为什么他不认为我有必要和纽约的家保持联系。另外，他对使用英语有些微妙的抗拒。有时我在房间里会用英语和自己讲话，只是为了听听这个语言。 _

_ 一直使用德语很奇怪。但这让我想起了母亲，这点很好。 _

_ 你问了关于维也纳的事。这里……很不同。奥地利和我记忆中的不太一样，但是毕竟距离我上一次来已经过去很久了。感觉这里比以前更德国化了，这里的人们似乎比我记得要更加心硬。不过也可能是因为我以前没有在这座城市居住过。 _

_ 你知道这里的政府有德国纳粹党的成员吗？我以为他们只是在德国，但吉莉说，即使奥地利的法律不允许该党的存在，他们还是能进来。上周我们去参加了一些政府机构的聚会，有的年轻人在公开场合表示他们支持那个党派。对我来说这很奇怪，但是我猜我对我的国家的关注没有达到该有的程度。 _

_ 无论如何。维也纳很美——到处都是林荫大道和宏伟的建筑，我简直不敢相信我住在这里。并且这里很 _ 干净 _ ，目前为止我最喜欢的建筑物是维也纳国家歌剧院——那栋建筑的外表就足够令人印象深刻了，但里面更是我去过的最美好的地方。天花板上有金色的装饰画以及巨大的水晶吊灯和壁画。我知道你要说我当然会喜欢这座充满音乐的建筑，但是当我叔叔带我去那里看表演时，我想可能比起歌手我更多地是在看着那个演出厅。 _

_ 不过，这还是不能和帝国大厦相提并论。 _

_ 你知道吗，我想你一定也比我记得的还要吵，史蒂夫，因为我总会期待听到你的声音回应我，但最终只有失望。每当我看到某人在做些无礼或者卑鄙刻薄的举动，我的第一个念头是‘糟了，史蒂夫在哪里，我得阻止他试图与这个人搏斗’。 _

_ 别嫌我烦。我有足够多次阻止你和别人打架的经历了，以至于这个想法很合理。 _

_ 抱歉这封信写了这么长！这么久以来我有好多事情想告诉你。请尽快给我回信。 _

_ 你的， _

_ 爱丽丝 _

——————————

摘录自2017年发布的名单，《改变世界的10个奥地利人》：

  * _让我们赶紧先把这个说了，因为太显而易见了：阿道夫·希特勒。 这可能会让某些人感到惊讶，但是希特勒实际上并不是德国血统。 他于1889年出生在奥地利匈牙利的一个城镇，并于1907年前往维也纳学习美术..._



  
  
  


*注释解说

  * PS = Postscript，意味附笔，信件后的补充信息



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想提一下，尽管这个故事将延续到二十一世纪，它不会像The Wyvern一样贯穿于所有电影的细节中（它不会紧紧跟随电影中某个角色的事迹）。 我还没有真正写那部分，所以谁知道呢，但只是想让大家了解一下。
> 
> 有人会对我为了写这篇文而创作的情绪板（mood board）感兴趣吗？
> 
> 最后，我总是乐于接受宝贵意见，以便让我知道你们喜欢什么，好奇什么，或者想了解关于什么的更多细节。 干杯 x
> 
> （译者：mood board在Pintrest上，感兴趣的可以直接去原文最后一章的作话里找链接）


	3. 第二章

**莱昂纳多·达·芬奇（Leonardo da Vinci）：“塞壬的歌声如此甜美，水手们都会被其哄着入睡；然后，她爬上船只杀死了沉睡的水手们。”**

**——————————**

爱丽丝星期一回到学校，发现他们班来了一个新的班主任老师。第二堂课她才意识到霍桑先生不再在这所学校就职了，直到午餐时间她才停止对此事感到愧疚。史蒂夫罗杰斯似乎没有告诉任何人他所看到的一切，因此她不太可能被找麻烦。最初她为此事感到了歉疚，因为她在大萧条期间让一个男人丢了饭碗，但到底这件事情错不在她——霍桑自己的举动使他丢掉了工作。所以她把这件事情抛在了脑后，开始熟悉她的新班主任老师。

一天天过去了，爱丽丝逐渐适应了她的新社区和学校。每当深夜，她的母亲和继父以为爱丽丝和汤姆都睡着了以后，夫妻两人仍会仔细的检查着他们的账簿，但爱丽丝注意到他们的脸上的表情不再因担忧而沉重。裁缝店的客户源源不断，而马蒂亚斯的乐队也在不断被预订进行各种演出。他们所吃的饭菜除了土豆和汤之外没有什么更丰盛的东西，但是他们并没有伴着空肚子咕咕叫的声音入睡。爱丽丝终于不再去看邮局的工作告示张贴板了。

她的继父喜欢告诉他的朋友的一件事是： _爱丽能一眼看穿你。她了解人们的思维方式_ 。爱丽丝对此感到不太确定。她喜欢观察身边的人，部分是出于好奇，部分是为了确保自己能融入。她喜欢结识不认识的人并与他们成为朋友。她的大多数同学都喜欢她——她总是有很多人可以一起聊天和或者单纯的闲逛。她与法国女孩伊迪丝和校长的儿子芬（芬尼根内瑞）关系最好。她邀请了芬参加教/堂的合唱团，结果她发觉当人唱歌时，口齿不清根本不成问题。

她会在附近看到史蒂夫罗杰斯，但他看起来比较内向。爱丽丝觉得很奇妙：罗杰斯看到自己不赞同的事情是声音能那么大，但是通常情况下他很害羞，很安静，喜欢埋头在他的素描本里或在校园里散步。他经常性的膝盖或指节上带着刮伤来上课，有时甚至根本不来学校。

在他们一起上的课上，她意识到他实际上很聪明。他们开始默默地竞争谁能取得更好的成绩，尽管爱丽丝不确定这场比试是不是只是她幻想出来的。当然，他在体育课上永远不是她的对手。但是，当丹尼·哈蒙德在上课时四处去找女孩们的麻烦，而史蒂夫站出来和他对峙（然后被狠狠推到地上两次）时，爱丽丝认为史蒂夫可能在体育这门课上也是班级第一。

  
  


该月下旬，爱丽丝在午餐时间发现小史蒂夫罗杰斯脸上有个看起来就很可怖的黑眼圈以及一个新朋友。他比史蒂夫高上不少，留着深色头发，穿着更好的衣服，他勾着史蒂夫肩膀上的方式使她想起了有一次她在维也纳看到的，保镖包围着教皇的场景。史蒂夫也试图勾回去（尽管他做起那个动作看起来毫无威慑力），爱丽丝这才意识到他们是朋友。

经过一番谨慎的窥察，她发现那个高个子男孩的名字叫巴基。经过更深的一番窥探，她了解到他的真名是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。他比史蒂夫和爱丽丝高一个年级，而当他和史蒂夫开始一起吃午餐之后，史蒂夫来学校时身上的瘀伤少了很多。

几个月后，当颂歌占据了收音机的每个频道而空气中尽是霜冻，学校放寒假了。爱丽丝和她的弟弟缩在裁缝店上方的公寓里，和母亲一起听广播的肥皂剧，和马蒂亚斯一起唱着新的爵士单曲。马蒂亚斯教会了她如何在冬天缝制保暖衬里。

圣诞节那天，爱丽丝在教堂中为人们歌唱，室外狂风呼啸。

他们回到家时发现人行道上有一堆新鲜的雪，裁缝店标牌的顶部也是，于是他们匆匆回到室内去开圣诞礼物。爱丽丝得到了最新的巴克·罗杰斯（Buck Rogers）漫画和《美国男孩的手册》*，因为一周前马蒂亚斯注意到了她盯着商店橱窗里的书时热切的眼神。

  
  
  
  


1931年

爱丽丝在五天内读完了它。这本书包含了关于各种事物的有用建议，从如何制作风筝到户外露营，以及制作各种基本武器和如何打结。她开始用马蒂亚斯的裁缝线打绳结，直到他让她放过那些线，于是她开始收集各种有用的工具：火柴，绳子，马蒂亚斯在裁缝店储藏间放着的一把小刀，钓鱼线，松紧带，和一段她在巷子里的垃圾箱旁边发现的细绳。

开学前两天，爱丽丝的母亲带她和汤姆去了布鲁克林公共图书馆，爱丽丝借了一本今年早些时候出版的书：《老钟的秘密》。这是一个名为“南希·德鲁的神秘故事”的新系列的第一本书。

“妈妈，”爱丽丝在回家的路上说，她选择性忽略了母亲希望她不要边走路边读书的要求。 “妈妈，我要当一个侦探。”书中南希正在房子里一边躲避劫匪，一边寻找被盗的时钟。

“那真的是好极了，爱丽丝。”她的母亲哼声道。她把汤姆抱得更高了一些，她怀里两岁的孩子咯咯地笑了。 “小心别撞到灯柱！”

爱丽丝那天下午趁着雪停的间隙跑回了图书馆，将同系列的另外三本书全都借了回来。

开学前一天，爱丽丝意识到她无法随身携带她新收集的有用工具——如果她突然需要使用那些工具中的任何一件，那肯定是个问题。她决定好好思考一下这件事。  
  
  


第二天，学校又开始上课了，打着呵欠的学生踏着泥泞的雪回到了布鲁克林初中。 爱丽丝在书带的重压下挣扎着。那之中现在不仅有她的教科书，还包含《美国男孩的手册》和第三本南希·德鲁小说。 他们的新班主任巴特洛夫人不介意他们带课外书，只要它们是“有教育意义的”。

史蒂夫罗杰斯在圣诞节假期前因病缺席了一周，开学也和其他同学一起回到了学校。 爱丽丝在进入教室的时候对他点了点头，他也点头回应，眼睛大睁着、耳朵泛红。 当巴特洛夫人询问他们假期都做了什么，史蒂夫轻声说他是和妈妈一起度过的。 爱丽丝回忆起曾经听说过他的父亲在战争中去世了。

那天，爱丽丝在温暖的教室里上课时偶尔会打瞌睡。午餐时她向伊迪丝展示了她的新书。 生活恢复成了往常的样子。

——————————

摘自：凯西·莱温（Kathy Llewyn）的《南希·德鲁：传奇的开端》（2010年），第3页： 

> _1930年，出版公司出版第一本南希·德鲁系列书时并不知道这个系列会获得如此广泛的知名度，尽管他们的确热切地希望它能进入女性市场。 最初的南希一角独立、勇敢且大胆，尽管她的人物性格在1950年代和60年代后期被淡化了许多。_
> 
> _南希成为了一个标志性女性角色，鼓舞了诸如最高法院大法官桑德拉·戴·奥康纳（Sandra Day O'Connor），前国务卿希拉里·克林顿（Hillary Clinton），以及许多其他参与进了对抗犯罪与司法界的女性。_

——————————

开学几天后的一个下午，爱丽丝坐在离学校几个街区之外一栋建筑前的台阶上，膝盖上摊着那本《美国男孩的手册》。她的手肘支在书底部的腿上，双手撑着下巴，重新阅读着有关制造狩猎陷阱的那部分。

那是冷到能被冻伤的一天。排水沟中的污水表面结着冰晶，刺骨的寒风呼啸而过。爱丽丝穿着厚厚的冬大衣，头上一顶毛线帽，还戴着手套。她的双腿因为只裹着并不防寒的长筒袜而发冷。不过她还不想回家。

马蒂亚斯的家人从哈林区来到了布鲁克林探亲。爱丽丝很爱他们，真的。马蒂亚斯告诉他们他要娶一位白人女士并成为她女儿的继父时，他们最开始有些犹疑，但是很快他们就接受了爱丽斯和她的母亲，并对她们无比热情而友善。那种感觉很好，尤其是因为结婚后爱丽丝的母亲在奥地利的家人基本上就和她切断了一切联系（爱丽丝对他们没有什么印象所以她倒是不介意）。他们以前住在布朗克斯区时离马蒂亚斯的家人很近，爱丽丝一直很喜欢看到他们之间温暖的互动，聆听犹如有生命般脉动的音乐，以及他们无论生活情况有多糟糕总能分出些东西接济他人的善心。

只是十几个人都挤在他们的小公寓里有点太过了。因此她打算坐在寒风中读完这一章。

片刻之后，一个人的嗓音盖过阵阵风声响起。 “你在读什么，莫瑟？”

爱丽丝皱了皱眉抬起头。她认得那个声音：比利·罗素。他正处于初中最后一学年，就算对名字不拿手的人也能在看到他时认出他来——比利和他的朋友们在午餐时间“统/治”着学校餐厅，吵闹不堪的同时总会伸出脚去绊任何一个不幸经过他们的同学。爱丽丝很幸运的没有和他们一起上的课，但是她的主教室里的一个男孩，丹尼·哈蒙德，正在向这群人发展。

比利从马路对面朝她大喊。他和四个大嗓门的朋友在一起，每个人都穿着冬天的厚外套并戴着围巾，他们都把围巾拉了下来虎视眈眈地盯着她。爱丽丝思考着该不该逃跑。但是下一刻他们就冲过了满是泥泞的街道，将她团团围住。他们的视线从她打开的书上划过，眼中闪着不怀好意的光。

“比利，”爱丽丝谨慎地说。她弯腰试图挡住她的书。

“我说，你在读什么？对你这么小的女孩来说，那可真是一本大书。”比利的手抬起，从他的下巴滑到鬓角然后穿过发间，就像他以为自己是道格拉斯·费尔班克斯。* 他现在十五岁，提前进入了发育期。他有着黑发和一双蓝眼睛，整个人在她面前显得很高大。爱丽丝的朋友伊迪丝称之为帅。

“我只是想在回家之前读一会书，”她回道。其他男孩在一边用脚踢雪，一边用肩膀撞着旁边的人。

“怎么，你读什么是个秘密？”一个男孩问道。他几乎和比利一样高，尽管从未正式见过，爱丽丝知道他的名字叫雅各布·马洛。他将胳膊搭在另一个男孩的肩上，发出的笑声令爱丽丝的寒毛直竖。 “说吧，你在读什么？”

“这是…”，但男孩们显然已经失去了耐心，因为其中一人向前冲了一步，从她的手底下粗鲁地抽走了那本手册。 “嘿！”爱丽丝倏地站起身，但她的个子比最矮的男孩都矮了一个头，拿着书的那个已经躲开了。她停下动作，双唇紧抿着。

“《美国男孩的手册》，”抢了她的书的棕发男孩以一种令人难以置信的语气宣布道。其他人笑到不可自制，头向后甩着用手拍打旁边的人的胸口。爱丽丝的脸颊烧了起来。她求助般的视线四处飘，但他们不在主路上，而这种天气下没人会在外面闲逛。

比利罗素不屑地笑着从第一个男孩那里接过那本书。 “你拿着本男孩的书做什么，莫瑟？”爱丽丝伸出手试图够到她的书，但比利转身避开了。他打开翻了几页，直到他翻到有关帆船索具的一章，然后再次大笑起来。

“我在读它，”爱丽丝试图保持声音的镇静，以防他们从她的声音里听出逐渐堆积的愤怒。

比利抹了一把嘴，然后再次梳了一把头发。他又翻了几页。 “你经常在纽约市露营吗，莫瑟？和那些流浪汉在胡佛维尔区一起？”男孩子们再次大笑起来，爱丽丝意识到在她紧追比利的脚步时，不知不觉中其他男孩已经把她团团围住了。

“请把它还给我。”她轻声说。她的眼眶发热，脸色赤红，但她仍旧克制着自己的声音。她甚至减轻了口音，不想给他们更多用以嘲笑她的把柄。

“你没必要知道这些。”比利挥挥手向她保证。 “他们肯定还会为女孩子们制作一个版本的——缝纫，做饭，还有…还有——”

“刺绣，”比利旁边的一个男孩建议。比利又笑了起来把书扔给了他。爱丽丝猛地伸长手臂试图抓住它，但是那个男孩躲开了，将它举在爱丽斯头顶。 那本《手册》在冰冷的空气中书页翻飞，沙沙作响。爱丽丝看到雅各布马洛以拎着一页纸的方式拿着她的《手册》时抽了一口气。

“怎么，莫瑟，这本男孩的书没教你怎么接东西吗？”他嘲笑道，眼中闪烁着不怀好意的光。

爱丽丝从鼻腔里重重呼了一口气。 “还给我！”

“哦，她生气了，”她身后的一个男孩说。她回头看去，但她身后站着三个男孩，笑声比爱丽斯自己的急促呼吸和敲击鼓膜的心跳声还要刺耳。她看着他们时视线游移。

“你不想要你的书了吗？”比利的声音传来。爱丽丝再次回头面对比利发现书又回到了他手里，他的手指捏着书脊将书举过头顶。他对她微笑着再次用空着的那只手伸到脸上，用拇指抚着眉毛。那动作是如此令人无法忍受，爱丽丝呼了一口气并伸出手。

“请还给我。”

他弯起唇角。 “给，女士！”但是比利没有将书放到她张开的手掌中，而是向后一甩手腕。《手册》向后飞去，书页在空中扑来扑去，直到它落在了肮脏街道边的排水沟中，溅起恶心的污水。

“不！”爱丽丝的声音破裂了。她向前冲去却被脚下的什么东西绊了一跤，使她跌落到潮湿的地面上。她的手掌重重擦过地面，下巴磕在了人行道上，有一瞬间的耳鸣。爱丽斯空白的眨了眨眼，冰冷的水刺激着她的神经，爱丽丝转过身看到那群男孩又一次开始大笑。比利罗素朝她眨眼，然后转身勾住了雅各布马洛的肩膀。

_他绊了我_ 。

“再见，莫瑟！”

爱丽丝瞪着转身离去的那群男孩，睫毛上挂着霜和泪珠。他们互相推搡着，用手肘捅着身侧的人，还捏起嗓子模仿爱丽斯的口音。

他们的话语声渐渐消失在街道尽头，她手掌上的灼热感变成了刺痛。爱丽丝颤抖地吸了一口气，慢慢撑起自己的身子。她仍旧能听到自己的心跳声。她的手在颤抖。

她低头看向自己。她的外套，裙子和长筒袜的前部都被浑浊的冰水中浸湿了。她的右膝盖上的袜子撕裂了。她看向自己的手，发现和混凝土的摩擦将手套上撕裂了，两只手掌上布满了红色的刮伤。伤口在她眼中模糊了，她眨掉了眼中愤怒的泪水。她的下巴因与人行道的碰撞而隐隐作痛。

一阵寒风呼啸而过，穿透了爱丽丝的衣服，使她瑟瑟发抖。

爱丽斯颤抖着，愤怒的泪水划过她的脸庞，她转身看到她的《美国男孩的手册》跌落在路边的一个棕色水坑里，书页皱着，墨渗入了水中。爱丽丝擦掉眼泪后才意识到血被她蹭到了脸上，她走到排水沟边，将她那本被毁掉的书从水坑里捞出来。

她刚捏着《手册》浸透的封面将其捡起来就听到了身后传来匆忙的脚步声。

一阵恐慌爬上她的脊柱。爱丽丝向前朝着马路中心跨了几步才转过身，把湿透的书举起来作为盾牌，她紧张得心几乎提到了嗓子眼。

但并不是比利和他的朋友回来打算继续折磨她。她的视线越过那本滴水的《手册》的顶部，看到两个男孩站在她对面的人行道上：一个深色头发的高个子，另一个是金发的小个子。他们看着她时脸上挂着同款的担忧表情。

“嘿，”高个子男孩说。 _巴基巴恩斯_ 。爱丽丝的手指紧紧扣住了书。 “你全身湿着怎么站在外面？”他看起来有些张皇，就像男孩子面对正在哭的女孩子时那样无措。 “发生了什么？”

在巴基的左边，史蒂夫罗杰斯的视线从那本变形的书转而看向爱丽丝的脸，问道：“有人毁了你的书？”

街尽头一辆车的引擎声嗡嗡作响，爱丽丝犹豫着向人行道走去。她愤怒地磨了磨牙。 “是。”

“谁干的？” 巴基环顾四周，好似怕他在这条空旷的街道上漏看了什么人。当爱丽斯走向人行道时，他走过去将一只手悬停在空中，然后轻轻地从她那拿过那本湿透的书。一秒钟的犹豫之后，她松开了手。

爱丽丝擦了擦眼睛。 “已经无关紧要了。”

“不，这很重要。”史蒂夫不贫道。 “人们不能就那么四处去搞破坏，这是不对的！”

“我知道这不对。”她吸气。她在毁掉的长袜上蹭了蹭手掌，将散乱的头发从脸上拨开，试图控制自己颤抖的呼吸。 _你没事的_ ，她告诉自己。 _你得表现得像没事一样。_ 整理了一会儿情绪后，她深吸了一口气然后抬起头。

她终于好好打量了一番史蒂夫。他显得相当正义，非常愤慨，就像她以前在学校里经常见到的那样：下巴抬起，肩膀直挺，他的眼中闪耀着不可动摇的决心。可她从来没有见过这种情绪因 _她_ 而起。尽管愤慨，他皱眉的表情还是传递出了关心。她知道他大概也已经被推倒了不少次，说不定就是被比利罗素和他的朋友们。

爱丽丝对巴基露出一个有些虚弱的微笑，他正忙着试图弄干那本书。然后她转向史蒂夫。“谢谢你的关心。”她说。

她想对他说这句话很久了，因为母亲总是告诉她当人们做了正确的事时就应该感谢他们，而史蒂夫 _永远_ 在做正确的事。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，愤慨突然从他脸上消散了。 “应，应该的。”他看了一眼巴基，然后又看向爱丽斯。 “那么做是错的。”他重复道。

“没错。” 巴基同意道。他举起那本书： “我不确定这本书还有救，抱歉——”

“没关系。”爱丽丝从他那里拿回书夹在手臂下，脏水渗入了她的外套。 “谢谢。我要…”她擦了擦鼻子转身。 “我要走了。”

“等等，” 史蒂夫喊道。 “让我们——让我们送你回去吧。”

爱丽丝顿住，回头看到他脸上挂着矛盾的表情看着她，嘴角微微垂着。巴基的视线在史蒂夫和爱丽丝之间来回切换，眉心皱着。

“谢谢你，但是不用了，”她说。 “我就住在几个街区外。”

“你得冻僵了——” 巴基开口道，但爱丽斯摇了摇头。

“真的，没关系的。”她再次转过身离开，脚步在湿润的地面快速移动，被践踏的自尊导致她的眼眶又烧了起来。

史蒂夫的声音再次响起：“爱丽丝——”

“我说我很好，史蒂夫！”

当她夹着她被毁掉的书渐渐远离之时，她听到巴基对史蒂夫惊讶地说道：“我以为你说你和班里任何一个女生都不是朋友关系。”

她听到了史蒂夫的轻声回答：“我不是。”

——————————

第二天，爱丽丝一走进教室史蒂夫的头就抬了起来，但她避开了他的视线。他不知道自己在期待什么，但是她看上去一如既往的从容不迫。她的衣服已经洗干净了，穿着一双新的长袜，羽毛般蓬松柔软的金发上系着的丝带像往常一样整齐。唯一能证明他昨天看到的一切不是幻觉的是她下巴尖上的红色擦伤。

当在她走过他之后，他听到她的朋友伊迪丝针对爱丽斯脱下手套后露出的伤口惊呼出声。

“没事的，”爱丽丝轻柔而低调的回答。史蒂夫坐在座位上皱起了眉。

这一天余下的时间里他都在思考这件事，试图弄清楚谁会对爱丽丝和她的书做那种事。不幸的是，他能想到太多人有能力将矮个子的金发孩子推入水坑了。他也理解为什么她不打算告诉任何人——根据他的经验，告诉别人只会使被推入水坑的情节重复上演，所以他没有质疑她没有告诉他和巴基的决定。他们可算不上是什么穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。*

放学后，他和巴基在布鲁克林初中周围的小巷中乱转，边聊天边踢着雪堆。史蒂夫的妈妈在上班，而巴基的父母因为他的三个妹妹忙的焦头烂额，所以两人都对在街上闲逛没有什么异议。只要史蒂夫注意保暖就行了。 巴基早就搞清了史蒂夫有多么容易生病。

又是一个潮湿的，下着雪的日子。阴暗的水沟中很快就积起了浑浊的水洼，冷风呼啸。冷空气灼烧着史蒂夫的喉咙。

“去我家待一会儿吗？”巴基建议。 “如果她们几个安静的时间足够长，我们也许可以打几局牌。”

“你的这个‘如果’可真是希望渺茫，”史蒂夫干巴巴地说。他见过巴基的妹妹们。她们都在上小学，讲话的量是巴基的两倍，而巴基的话已经很多了。尽管如此他还是耸了耸肩。 “走吧，为什么不呢。”

他们朝着巴基家走去，走的时他们惯常会走的路线。他们右转进入了一条狭窄的街道，是昨天他们发现爱丽丝的那条——史蒂夫感到他身旁的巴基身形突然紧绷了起来。他抬起头。史蒂夫的视线不是很好，但他可以清楚地看到几百码外的情况。

爱丽丝莫瑟坐在昨天他们发现她时她所在的阶梯上，戴着手套的手搁置在腿上摊着的一本厚书的封面页上。浅色的头发映衬下她脸颊上浮现的薄粉更为明显。五个高个男孩呈半包围状站在她面前，他们的笑声在街上回荡，连史蒂夫和巴基都能听清。爱丽丝瞪着他们，放在书上的双手攥成了拳。比利罗素站在她的正前方，轻笑着用一只手梳着他自己的头发。

“我早该知道是比利罗素这家伙，”巴基喃喃地说。然后：“Oh, hell.” *

因为史蒂夫已经朝着爱丽斯的方向奔了过去，他的拳头紧握，挂着雷鸣般暴怒的表情。 巴基小跑着跟了上去。在同一时刻，比利从爱丽丝手中抢走了她的书，在她跳起来试图把它拿回来时大笑起来。他把书扔给了一伙男孩中的另一个，当爱丽丝追过去时书却又被转手了。他们围成一圈传着爱丽丝的书，而她只能无助的对着空气抓握。

距离他们只剩几米远的史蒂夫看到爱丽丝被围在高个男孩们围成的的圈子中间，眼泪顺着她的脸流了下来。他的血几乎沸腾了。

“嘿！”

五个男孩和爱丽丝都看向史蒂夫，他们的眉毛扬了起来。

“你他妈在这干嘛，小不点？”比利含着讥讽的笑意说。史蒂夫拉近了他们之间的距离，然后朝比利手里的书扑去。

“不要！”爱丽丝喊道。

史蒂夫的手努力伸向书，可比利轻而易举将书举过了他的头顶。

“还给她，罗素！” 巴基跑来的同时大喊。

“怎么，你们两个喜欢她还是怎样？”

史蒂夫跳着够书，心脏在胸腔内狂跳，但他不够高。罗素毫不留情地嘲笑着。

“罗素——！”比利的朋友们拦住了巴基时根本没有掩饰他们的笑声。史蒂夫迟迟地意识到，爱丽丝是在叫 _他_ 的名字。但是比利分心了。于是史蒂夫曲膝然后向上跳起来，仍旧努力伸着手。

下一瞬，一只有力的手掌按在他胸口把他推了出去。他整个人向后飞了一段距离后落在了排水沟中令人作呕的棕色水坑里，在那之前他感到了一阵短暂而令人作呕的失重感。水溅入了他的眼睛和鼻子。

“史蒂夫！”巴基和爱丽丝异口同声喊道。在比利和他的朋友的爆炸性笑声中史蒂夫几乎听不清他们两个的声音。

史蒂夫挣扎着从水坑爬出来，而比利紧接着把爱丽丝的书（史蒂夫辨认出这次的这本是《大英百科全书》）扔到了他刚才落下的位置还踩了两脚，将书页撵在混凝土的地面上，它彻底湿透了。

史蒂夫的手指攥成了拳。他从 _第二本_ 被毁掉的书上抬起视线看向比利的笑脸，然后冲了过去。但是他刚走两步一只手就揪住了他的衬衫后领，阻止他继续前行。

“ _史蒂夫，停下！_ ”

他紧绷着下颌回过头，但是当他发觉身后的是睁大了眼的爱丽丝而不是比利的某个恶霸朋友时，他犹豫了。她向他摇了摇头， “停下。”

他没有继续试图挣脱她。

然后他们听见了有什么断裂的声音。史蒂夫和爱丽丝都看了过去发现巴基在雅各布马洛面前后退了几步，他的手捂着鼻子，眼中充满痛苦。爱丽丝惊呼了一声。

“别把你的鼻子探到不该在的地方，巴恩斯！”马洛嗤笑道。史蒂夫的拳头再次握紧了，爱丽丝松开了他的衬衫。

但是，在史蒂夫能冲过去之前，比利转身过去拍了拍雅各布马洛的肩膀。 “好了伙计们，”他笑着说。那仿佛是关上了什么开关一样，他们所有人不再围在弓着身的巴基旁边，然后顺着来时的路走了回去。

“嘿！”史蒂夫大喊。他愤愤跺着步子冲回到人行道上，准备追赶他们。 “你们以为可以就这么随便的——”

“别管了，史蒂夫。”巴基艰难地说。他站直身体，露出了从鼻子和自鼻腔流过下巴的鲜血，然后伸出一只手臂来拦住他的朋友。 “他们走了，放他们去吧。”

比利一群人的笑声越来越远。史蒂夫的心跳平复了些许，他这才注意到吸入的空气几乎要刺穿他的肺，而他整个人正滴水。史蒂夫看了一眼巴基，他正以手捂在流血的鼻子上。

他们俩都转向了爱丽丝。

她含着些许惊恐盯着他们两个。 “你们不该那样做的，”她说道，同时平复着自己的惊讶和些许难以言喻的感动。她的眼睛从巴基脸上的鲜血移向史蒂夫脏乱不整的身形。她看上去很 _内疚_ 。

“我们总得 _做点什么_ ，”史蒂夫说道，湿淋淋的他开始发抖。他想自己可能看起来很像只愤怒的猫。 “他们不能就那么四处去抢夺别人的东西然后 _破坏_ 它们。”

爱丽丝叹了口气。史蒂夫张开嘴，他心中的愤怒和愤慨还是没有找到一个宣泄的出口，但随后巴基弯腰试图伸手将书从水坑里捡起来，爱丽丝却伸出手喊道：“别碰它！”

巴基的手猛地顿住往后缩了缩，史蒂夫的嘴 _啪_ 的一声合上了。史蒂夫听过爱丽丝用堪比整个合唱团的音量歌唱过，但他从未听过她那样急迫地 _大喊_ 。他和巴基都盯着她。

爱丽丝的手仍然伸向巴基和那本可怜的书的方向，好像在稳固一面看不见的屏障。她的双眼都睁大了。慢慢地，她收回手，有些无措地舔了舔嘴唇。她从书本看向巴基，又看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫可以从她的眼中看到某种计算。

最后她耸了耸肩，指着水坑里的书。 “这只是一本旧电话簿。我没在读它。”

史蒂夫和巴基同时转过头去看那本书，现在他们可以看清了——那本书像一叠废纸一样摊在水坑里，但它显然不是一本百科全书。印刷精美的书名和数字在水中慢慢淡化。印着《大英百科全书》的防尘套正在脱落。

史蒂夫和巴基仍在盯着那本电话簿，而爱丽丝从她一直坐在的阶梯旁边拿起一根棍子，并用它把书从水坑里捞了出来。史蒂夫的眉毛越皱越紧，他看着她把那一团乱七八糟的书页丢进明天早上就会被垃圾车收走的垃圾堆。

他摇了摇头。 “这到底…”他不知道该如何结束这句话。

爱丽丝无声地摘下她的手套，把它们也丢进了垃圾堆。然后她的手伸进口袋里，掏出一条白手帕递给巴基。

“谢谢，”他说着，咽下了喉咙里的血。他拿起手帕把它塞在了鼻子里。

_哦对。巴基。_ “你还好吗，巴克？”史蒂夫转向他的朋友问。

“我没事，” 巴基带着鼻音说，回首示意史蒂夫别担心。又一股冷风呼啸而过，直直切入史蒂夫滴水的衬衫和裤子，使他又开始发抖。 “史蒂夫，你会生病——”

史蒂夫正要和他争论，温暖的重量却突然落在他的肩膀上包围了他，并阻断了刺骨的寒风。他转过身去，见爱丽丝脱掉了她温暖的外套搭在了他肩上，现在她只穿着那套校服和白衬衫。

面对他呆呆的表情爱丽斯只是耸了耸肩。 “你是因为我才被推下水坑的。你看上去很冷。”

“我没有，”他讷讷地说道。爱丽丝的眉梢抬了抬。

那之后的片刻他们三个就那么站在人行道上，互相看着。爱丽丝的脸颊被冷风吹得发红，浅色的头发飘散在脸侧。她回望着他的表情显得平静又无辜，就像霍桑先生被解雇那天他发现她偷偷溜回教室时的表情，那表情像是在说： _我没做错任何事，没有必要质疑我什么。_

史蒂夫眯起眼睛。 “我不明…你为什么要在电话簿外面套上《百科全书》的防尘套？”

爱丽丝的表情没有任何变化，史蒂夫回忆着，发觉他从未见过像爱丽斯莫瑟一样让他困惑不已的人。大多数女孩都让他看不透并让他相当困扰，但是她给“困扰”这个词带来了新的含义。

然后缓缓地，她的脸上绽放出一个微笑，祖母绿色的眼睛闪烁着。她清了清嗓子。 “你们有注意到比利罗素总是喜欢用手摸自己的脸和头发吗，就像他以为自己是电影明星一样？”

史蒂夫和巴基呆呆看着她。

“她到底在说什么，史蒂夫？”巴基喃喃。

爱丽丝笑容不变。 “跟我来。”

她没有给他们再问她什么问题的时间，只是转身然后快步冲一个方向走去。 巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼然后追上了她。她踏上了一条小路，然后回头确认过男孩们还在跟着她之后钻入了一条更小的巷子。

爱丽丝的脚步声在空荡的巷子中回荡，她的制服裙子在风中作响。 巴基和史蒂夫紧跟着她，前者试图一边观察去路一边抹去鼻子下流淌的鲜血，后者试图跟上其他两人的脚步，同时将胳膊套进身上女士外套的袖子里。

她带领他们穿过巷子后步伐开始放慢，脚步越来越轻，史蒂夫四处张望着，心底有些不安的感觉。他知道这片区域——他们正在靠近桥附近的一条小巷，比利罗素和他的朋友们喜欢在那踢罐子，垃圾桶，有时甚至还有猫，如果他们能找到它们的话。史蒂夫看了一眼巴基，从他朋友脸上的警惕神色中看出巴基也知道了他们的目的地。

“爱丽丝…”史蒂夫试图叫住她。

“嘘！”她回完就挤进了两栋居民楼之间的缝隙中，它是如此狭窄以至于看起来好像她被建筑物吞没了。两个男孩再次担忧地对视了一眼才跟上她。

这个胡同狭窄又潮湿，并且散发着腐烂垃圾的强烈臭味。史蒂夫试图避开一个被丢弃的木箱时在砖墙上蹭破了他的膝盖。他抬头看到爱丽丝蹲在小巷的尽头，在两个大的金属垃圾桶之间凝视着什么。

在史蒂夫身后，巴基低声说了句脏话。 “该死的箱子——莫瑟，到底——”

“ _嘘_ ，”她轻声道，食指按在唇上转回身。巴基不说话了。

爱丽丝的面容因一个笑容而张开，她又凑回了垃圾桶之间的缝隙里。 “过来看。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。 _为什么不呢，你都跟着她走了这么远了_ 。他挤到她身边蹲下。他的睫毛上还挂着水坑溅的污水，他低下头朝着爱丽斯看的方向望了过去。

爱丽丝果真把他们带到了比利罗素最喜欢的地方。那个高个子和他的四个朋友站在他们的聚点，像往常一样吵闹。但他们没有像往常一样在踢东西和开令人不适的笑话，而是…在抓脸？史蒂夫皱了皱眉，然后看的更仔细了一些。

比利罗素站得离他们所在胡同最近。他疯狂地挠着脸和头皮，好像全身被无形的蚂蚁覆盖着一样。他发出气恼的声音，不断抓挠着还在蹬腿，仿佛站不稳。他咆哮着转过身时，史蒂夫注意到他的嘴唇肿的像两个香肠。

“想想办法！”比利对他的一个也在抓挠自己脖子的朋友命令道，但他看起来没有比利那么严重。

史蒂夫睁大眼睛看着比利发出一声低吼然后跪倒在地面，将手伸进身边的一滩泥泞中，然后将那恶心的东西捧起来倒在了头顶。

史蒂夫慢慢后退，转身回头看向巴基。 “ _看_ ，”他做了个口型示意。

巴基不耐烦地凑过去，他的肩膀卡在爱丽丝和史蒂夫之间，看向街上发生的事情。

当巴基退后时，他的眼睛睁大了。 “ _怎么做到的？_ ”他几乎不可闻地说。他转向爱丽丝，后者在维持了片刻她的无辜表情后嘴角动了动。巴基蹲了回去。 “你是女巫？”

在这种他全身被污水浸透、还披着爱丽丝的外套站在一个恶心又狭隘的胡同中的情况下，史蒂夫发现自己居然笑了出来。爱丽丝对上史蒂夫的视线。 “痒痒粉？”他猜道。

爱丽丝莫瑟嘴角挂着笑，绿色的眼睛在昏暗的巷子里闪闪发亮。

——————————

经历那个寒冷又奇怪的下午之后，史蒂夫开始更加关注爱丽丝。

他仍然生动地记得她上学的第一周所做的事情。不留痕迹地操纵一群大人，使霍桑先生被赶出了他们的班级。他很确定自己知道她为什么要那么做，如果他知道她到底是怎么做到的话，他不能说他不会也那样做。现在，比利和他的朋友们也一样——无论他们是否知道自己无法控制的瘙痒是因为她而起的，之后他们就没再找过爱丽丝莫瑟的麻烦。

但是爱丽丝很安静。不是和他一样的那种安静，不是在社交上；她与所有人相处融洽，但并没有引起过多注意。除了礼拜日，当她站在所有会众面前使众人都为她的歌声倾倒时。大约第三次之后，史蒂夫终于能够控制住自己不再为她的歌喉感到震惊，可以真正欣赏她的歌声了。

他一直认为她很 _有趣_ ，但是他从来没有真正试图了解她，因为……好吧，他终极害羞。不过那不是主要的原因。他感觉到她藏着其他东西。爱丽丝莫瑟隐藏了自己的一部分，这使他面对它时尤其谨慎。她绝不是个恶霸，但是他不确定她不是个骗子。

巴基本人则十分欣赏那天爱丽丝对比利罗素做的事情，但用他的话说，他猜测爱丽丝是个“麻烦精”。因为他比两人都高一个年级，他没有和她或史蒂夫一起的课，但是每当他在学校见到她时，他会对她点头示意。而她总会颔首回应。

现在史蒂夫开始关注了他才发觉，尽管爱丽丝说话不多，她总能观察到 _很多_ 东西。由于他们差不多从第一天起就开始争夺最好成绩，他一直知道她上课反应很快，但是现在他对于她回答问题的速度以及记忆力有了新的欣赏。

当史蒂夫在学校吵架和打架时，他转身常常能看到爱丽丝的绿眼睛盯着他。不过，她看上去并不像其他所有人一样在嘲笑他或为他感到尴尬。她看上去也并不像巴基那样既生气又隐晦地支持。他无法完全确定她是怎么想的。

当他在主教室回头偷瞥或在午餐时无意间看到爱丽丝时，她的脸上总是挂着无辜又事不关己的表情。但是好像打开了什么开关一般，史蒂夫现在可以看明白一点她的想法了；他可以观察到她注意着周围的事物并试图弄清一切。她会注意到其他的人，并且似乎很了解表面之下这些人都在想些什么。奇怪的是，这让史蒂夫想起了几年前的一个晚上，他在公寓的火灾逃生通道上看到的猫头鹰：它用那双透露出智慧的明亮大眼睛，歪着头打量他。*

爱丽丝认识很多人。她最好的朋友是伊迪丝，但她几乎是 _所有人_ 的朋友。早上她去学校的路上会经过史蒂夫的公寓楼，他发觉甚至自己楼下的邻居都会对她打招呼。街上的面包师会把剩下的糕点留给她。爱丽丝会面带微笑接过糕点，然后把它们分享给街区尽头的新闻工作者们。史蒂夫有一次经过他们，爱丽丝与送报纸的男孩们聊着天，好像他们从小就认识一样。他试图让自己瞪着他们的视线不要太明显。他们谈论这座城的语气像是他们才是这座城的主人，就像他们才是真正经营着这座城市一样。也许的确是他们。

史蒂夫不是在尾随她（他的母亲可没有教育他成为那样一个一个怪人），但是现在一旦他注意到了爱丽丝，就好像他无法停止关注她一样。她 _无处不在_ 。

——————————

《美国队长的布鲁克林》，凯瑟琳·威廉姆斯著（1999）： 

> _“在二十世纪初期，纽约市的周边地区人口和城市化迅猛发展，布鲁克林尤其。那里是1920年代大移民的中心，吸引了来自南部的非洲裔美国人以及来自南美和欧洲的成千上万的移民。 大萧条减缓了那种爆炸式增长，使布鲁克林居民陷入失业，无家可归和饥饿的困境。三分之一的纽约人都在那时失业了。救济食品站和棚户区成为到处可见的景象。”_

——————————

在比利罗素事件发生后一周左右的一个下午，史蒂夫正等在学校大楼的前面，他的手夹在腋窝下以获取温暖，他的呼吸在空气中化成了白雾。数十名其他学生在布鲁克林初中附近嘈杂的操场上聊天或踢球。

史蒂夫宁愿坐在温暖点的地方（虽然他永远也不会承认），可巴基被留校处罚了，放学后不得不多待半个小时。这件事不是巴基的错。在史蒂夫警告巴基班上的一个学生停止偷窃其他孩子的午餐钱后，巴基挺了史蒂夫，但是当老师到来时只有巴基被要求留校了。史蒂夫打算等到他出来。

同时，他靠在通往学校的石阶旁，关注着校园里发生的事情。他被爱丽丝传染了观察他人的习惯，爱丽丝似乎永远都了解她周围发生的一切。

当他的目光落在女孩本人身上时，史蒂夫几乎叹了口气。爱丽丝 _无处不在_ 。她独自坐在校园里的一张长椅上，双腿交叠，一本厚重的书摊在她的腿上。除了头顶以外，她的头几乎完全埋进了书里。

史蒂夫盯着看了她一会儿，小心地试图不让自己像个变态一样。他意识到他曾经见过她读那本书。 _很多次_ 。它有着藏青色的书壳，一条破裂的书脊，封面印有深灰色的字样。

他靠在台阶上又呆了几分钟，时不时看一眼爱丽丝的方向。他越看，额头上的沟壑就越深。他的脚开始不安地拍打地面。

最终他走了过去。

当她听到脚步声时，爱丽丝合上了书，脸上带着淡淡的好奇抬起头。当她看到来人是谁时，那种表情消失了。

“史蒂夫，”她以柔和的口音打招呼道。其他学生的笑声和说话声在这里显得安静了不少。

“嘿，爱丽丝。”他双手插在口袋里，点了点头。 “你在读什么？”

她把封面倾斜给他看。一本历史教科书。

“但是你没有在读它，”史蒂夫说。

爱丽丝抬头看着他。 “什么？显然我在读它。”她的声音透出毫不容异议的意味——听起来好像她说的话就一定是事实，以至于反对她会显得像精神错乱。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。 “你一直没有翻页。”

片刻的沉默中，史蒂夫和爱丽斯只是看着对方。她的眼睛没有睁得更大，也没有表现出惊讶，但史蒂夫知道他惊到她了。他就站在那让她打量，毫无疑问她的内心某处正在算计着什么。

最终她呼了一口气。 “没有其他人注意到了，”她喃喃。

史蒂夫又耸了耸肩。

爱丽丝凝视了他一秒钟，然后苦笑着将书翻开。 “看。”

史蒂夫…不知道他应该指望什么，但是他怎么都没想到会看到教科书的中间被切出一个巨大的洞。爱丽丝以某种方式粘上了书页，将书本变成了一个以封面为盖子的盒子。在书/盒子里，她存储了各种各样的东西：一把生锈的小刀，绳环，绳子和鱼线，一大块看起来像曾经属于放大镜的玻璃，火柴，一小块方纱布，金属丝，以及（不知道为什么）一块士力架。这些都整齐地排列在一小叠便条纸的顶部。一切看上去都很老旧而且不匹配，但是她显然投入了很多精力收集这些东西。

史蒂夫从掏空的教科书中抬起头，看向爱丽丝镇定自若的脸。 “为什么？”

她耸了耸肩。 “这些东西随时可能会派上用场，将它们保存在书中意味着我可以把它们带到任何地方，甚至课上。没有人会注意到——至少在此之前。”她再次眯眼看向他。 “你比你看起来要聪明得多，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“不如你聪明，”他不自觉地说道。

爱丽丝的嘴角弯了起来。她拍拍她旁边的座位。 “你在等巴恩斯的留校时间结束，对吧。你想和我一起坐坐吗？”

史蒂夫动了动脚。

爱丽丝吞咽了一下，双眼有一瞬间游移。史蒂夫意识到她在紧张。他的眼睛不可思议地睁大了，在他反应过来之前他已经坐在了她旁边。

他点了下下巴再次示意她的书。 “那你为什么只是在盯着你的东西看？”

她拉出了一节细绳环。 “我一直在练习打绳结。想试试吗？”

史蒂夫发现自己在微笑——是因为对那本奇怪的书感到震惊，还是对在纽约市中心打绳结的主意？他不确定。 无论是什么原因，那个微笑都使他意识到，这比完全不和她说话还偷偷在主教室里看爱丽丝要好一百倍。

他接过了绳环： “当然。”

几年后，当她独自一人在他乡品尝着孤独的时候，爱丽丝总是能准确记起那个寒冷的下午，是她和史蒂夫成为朋友的那一天。

——————————

**~ 欢乐是短暂的。**

**歌曲是永恒的。~**

  
  


  
  
  


*注释解说

  * 《美国男孩的手册》（ _American Boy’s Handy Book_ ）是上个世纪丹尼尔·卡特·比尔德为了童子军（boy scout）写的一本书。
  * 道格拉斯·费尔班克斯（1883-1939）：一位有名的演员，导演，剧作家。有他的百科。
  * 穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士（knight in shining armor)：泛指可靠的救兵，夸张一点就是救世主
  * Oh, hell：直译是“哦，地狱”，是个感叹词，有人知道怎么翻译的话可以告诉我（…）
  * 把爱丽斯比喻成猫头鹰。没什么需要解释的，不过后面这个还会出现嘿嘿



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作话翻译）  
> 一些注意事项：
> 
> 我引用的有关南希·德鲁的“书”不是真实的，显然美国队长的书摘录也不是。 但历史相关的事件都是真的，主要来自维基百科。 我将继续插入这些“历史片段”。 我会注明哪些是真实的文学引用以及来源。
> 
> 在此之外，教会是爱丽丝和史蒂夫生活中的重要组成部分，因为这是30年代的生活事实。 我本人并不信奉宗教，而且我不认为史蒂夫在电影中的个性有受到宗教的影响——如果你信奉宗教，那么这当然不是对你或你的宗教进行评论，我只是想解释一下宗教不会成为这个故事的重要成分。
> 
> 我意识到自己一直很倦怠，我要感谢thenumbertwentyseven阅读了这个故事的第一章，并给了我最终发表的信心。 我应该早点感谢你的！
> 
> 最后，去看看这篇文的情绪板吧。
> 
> 直到下一次。 别忘了发表评论！


	4. 跨越大洋的书信（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意一下日期。 并非所有信件都是相互回复的。  
> 译者：欢迎捉虫。

  
  


**约翰·沃尔夫冈·冯·歌德（Johann Wolfgang von Goethe）：信件是人们可以留下的最重要的纪念物。**

**——————————**

_ 1936年3月17日 _

布鲁克林

亲爱的爱丽丝，

_ 感谢你的生日祝福！等到明年你就会发现，十九岁和十八岁感觉上没有什么不同。我的妹妹们很好，谢谢你的问候。 _

_ 好吧，你是对的。史蒂夫最近很忧郁。我知道你让我要多注意他点，但是除了忧郁，我找不到形容他现状的词。他不怎么说话（比以往还少），并且总是在笔记本上画着什么。他没有像你想象的那样生病——只是很忧郁。自你离开以来，他就一直这样。 _

_ 不过别太担心，我一直在努力让他振作起来。我带他去了科尼岛，但他在过山车上吐了。那以后，我就偏向于更安全点的东西，例如饮料自助机和拍照片。我甚至试图带他去博物馆。博物馆啊，爱丽丝！居然没有用，但不要说我没有尝试过。当然，每当他怀疑我在尝试让他感觉好些时，他都会感觉到被冒犯了。 _

_ 为什么我还在和这个混蛋（punk）当朋友？ _

_ 不过他会没事的。我还是很想你，尽管我们之间没有你和史蒂夫有的那种联系。好了，不谈我们这对笨蛋了。你过得怎么样？史蒂夫给我读了你对维也纳和你在那里生活的描述，我得说，我能轻易想象出你作为一个傲慢的富家女从一个派对到另一个派对的样子。很适合你。你有那种很小巧的歌剧眼镜吗？我敢打赌你有。 _

_ 你的犯罪搭档， _

_ 巴基 _

  
  


_ 1936年3月20日 _

维也纳

最最亲爱的詹姆斯·布坎南：

_ 谢谢你跟我讲史蒂夫的事，他的来信中都显得似乎有些沮丧，但是你知道他永远是最后一个会承认自己过得不好的人。我很高兴他没有生病。继续尝试让他振作起来吧——试试带他去画廊，你知道他一直都很喜欢画廊。 _

_ 你坚持和他做朋友是因为五年前你在他打架时帮了他然后他吼了你，那之后你再也没有过比他更亲密的朋友了。 _

_ 给你们两个同时写信感觉很奇怪。昨天我突然意识到，过去五年我最远也就离你们一个街区远，而现在我们相距数千英里。 _

_ 感谢你对我奉承般的描述——我打算默认那是夸奖而不是冒犯，因为有一半的时间我都觉得周围的人是如此花哨和出身高贵，以至于我在那之中像个骗子。至于你的猜测，我并 _ _ 不 _ _ 拥有一副歌剧眼镜。 （我们在剧院租用它们）。 _

_ 我尝试想象你和史蒂夫在维也纳的样子，虽然一开始这只是一个有趣的幻想，但它使我想家了。我很想带你们逛逛这里。史蒂夫一定会爱上这个地方的。 _

_ 坦白说，我无法想象你在布鲁克林以外的任何地方，迷倒一位年轻女子最后不可避免地在下一周被她一巴掌扇在脸上。也许你不来奥地利是最好的选择！这里的女孩们胳膊都很强壮。 _

_ 亲切地， _

_ 爱丽丝 _

_ —————————— _

_ 1936年5月6日 _

维也纳

亲爱的史蒂夫：

_ 是的，这里的音乐与我们往常会听的音乐截然不同。爵士乐和摇摆乐在我这个年龄段的人中很受欢迎，但是这里更多的是对它们的抵制。去年，爵士乐以及所有其他犹太艺术家所作音乐在德国被禁止了。该禁令不适用于奥地利，但在这还是可以感受到影响。 _

_ 我的房间里有一个留声机（房子里总共有 _ _ 三个 _ _ ）。我叔叔只有古典德国音乐和歌剧，但是我偷偷买了一些爵士唱片（镇上有一些地方仍在出售它们）。埃林顿公爵，格伦·米勒和贝茜·史密斯的杰作再次在我的卧室响起，给我了一种家的感觉。 _

_ 上周，在我叔叔出差时，吉莉带我去了市中心的一家音乐俱乐部。令我感到无比惊讶的是，那里的音乐就像我在布鲁克林的舞厅会听到的一样！我进去时正在播放伯爵·海因斯的声音，但我得不是很骄傲地承认我因此落泪了。它让我想起了我和马蒂亚斯一起像一对白痴一样在起居室跳舞和唱歌的时候。 _

_ 我发现维也纳有一群人——他们大多数都比我年轻——他们为美国音乐和舞蹈而疯狂。 _

_ 光是和吉莉一起在那里坐着就让我很高兴了，但不知道是从哪传出去的说我曾经在美国居住过（并且与一位真正的音乐家有亲缘关系）。很快它们推着我给一群痴迷的青少年讲我在布鲁克林的生活。最终以我为他们唱歌结束了夜晚。 _

_ 我想是最后唱的那首歌击垮了我。消息不知怎么传了出去，我叔叔发现我去过那个俱乐部，他通过没收我的房间里的留声机来惩罚我（感谢上帝，我早就藏起了我的唱片）而且他气得不行，滔滔不绝地对我灌输我唱的是“堕落”的音乐。所以现在我被禁止回到那个俱乐部。 _

_ 我会更加小心下次不要被抓住。 _

_ 你的， _

_ 爱丽丝 _

_ —————————— _

> 摘自萨迪·布伦海姆的文章《过去的德国人都在听什么？》 （2008）：
> 
> _ 尽管不再流行“堕落的音乐”，仍有一部分年轻的德国中产阶级大众喜欢美国式的摇摆乐和爵士乐。 1939年，一群汉堡青年组成了“ Swingjugend”（“摇摆青年”），这是对日益增长的民族主义和反美纳粹青年的直接抵抗。 在俱乐部和咖啡馆见面时，他们模仿着美国和英国的生活方式，说英语而不是德语，并用“ Swing Heil！”的欢呼声互相问候。 _
> 
> _ —————————— _

_ 1936年6月10日 _

布鲁克林

亲爱的艾丽丝，

_ 我已要求巴基停止向你出卖我的这种行为了，但他没有做出任何承诺。是，我确实打架了。不，你不用担心我。除了一个黑眼圈以外，我很好——我们都知道我已经有足够的经验，明白在那种场合下如何照顾自己。 巴基又开始训练我的拳击技巧了（我认为他只是想尝试把我打清醒）。 _

_ 高中的最后一天很快要到了——对我来说还不够快。我并不是很期待毕业典礼，尽管妈妈很期待。我一直以来都以为我会和你一起毕业。至于工作，广告公司的威尔斯先生说我的素描足以让我每月被支付佣金，但是他说如果我再生病，他将不得不“重新考虑我们的协议”。 _

_ 我读完了那本斯坦贝克小说，你读完后告诉我，我们就可以讨论了。 _

_ 顺便问一下，你叔叔有和你聊那封神秘的信吗？是从家这里寄过去的吗？ _

_ 你的， _

_ 史蒂夫 _

_ 1936年6月13日 _

维也纳

亲爱的史蒂夫：

_ 这封信不是从家里寄来的！它来自奥地利帝国音乐与表演艺术学院！我甚至不知道我叔叔代替我提交了申请，但是我们得到的回信是我的录取通知！ _

_ 我将立即开始由几位教师进行辅导，并在下学期正式入学。我感觉自从我离开纽约，我就没有这么激动过了——我将会学习歌剧，经典乐，作曲，钢琴等等。我从没想过我会真的能够学习音乐，现在我即将去世界上顶尖的音乐学院之一学习！ _

_ 为了报答我的叔叔，我去了更多他安排的社交活动，并与他的权贵朋友共处一室。我不是特别喜欢这些活动，但是他似乎很喜欢炫耀我（和展示我的表演）。与在那栋冻人的富尔顿街小教堂的合唱团相比，这是一个很大的变化。 _

_ 还没有读完那本小说。恭喜你即将毕业！威尔斯先生应该滚远点。 _

_ 吉莉说不要再打架了。 _

_ x 爱丽丝 _


	5. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：欢迎捉虫。

第三章

1931年

第二天的午餐时间，爱丽丝端起餐盘在食堂里环视一圈，最后绕到一条长餐桌的末端。史蒂夫和巴基坐在那。巴基一手撑着下巴一边在空中挥舞着他的叉子，史蒂夫笑到仰起了脑袋。

爱丽丝等待着他的笑声消退，才走到桌子的尽头。 “嗨，史蒂夫。”她微笑着说。 “喜欢莎士比亚吗？”他们刚刚经历了两节连着上的英国文学课。

“嘿，” 史蒂夫抬头看向她热情地说道。她以为他会像往常一样害羞，所以他对她的热情举止几乎使她的眼睛睁大了。仿佛是昨天练习打结时，史蒂夫内心中的什么结被解开了。在他对面，巴基皱着眉头在史蒂夫和爱丽丝之间来回看。史蒂夫清了清嗓子。 “好吧，我不太讨厌诗歌。如果你看得足够仔细的话，还有一些好笑的部分。”

“没错，只需要解密它的内容就可以了。”

史蒂夫转身拍了拍他旁边的长凳。 “一起坐吗？”

爱丽丝看见巴基睁大了眼睛。 “谢谢。”她坐下，非常敏感地注意到另一个男孩正在密切注视着她。当她放下食物托盘时，她抬头对上他的眼睛。

“ 莫瑟。” 巴基说道。

“巴恩斯。”她礼貌地回答。史蒂夫瞥了他们一眼然后决定还是好好吃自己的午饭。

“你的朋友在哪里？”巴基问。 “ 伊……伊登？”

“ _ 伊迪丝 _ 今天和凯瑟琳和莎拉·艾普伍德在一起吃饭。”

巴基的视线越过餐厅，落到爱丽丝的朋友和红头发的姐妹们身上，然后回到爱丽丝。他眼神暴露出了他的困惑： _ 你为什么不在那？ _

“她们不怎么喜欢我。”

“我倒想知道为什么，” 巴基干巴巴地说。

“ 巴基，” 史蒂夫皱着眉头，嘴里塞满了食物。巴基回头看向他的朋友，耸了耸肩，好像在问‘ _ 怎么了 _ ’？

同时，爱丽丝看着巴基。阿普伍德伍德姐妹之所以不喜欢她，是因为她们离她住的地方只隔一个街区，因此了解她的继父和弟弟的情况。 “我不知道，”她最终说。她从盘子舀了一勺土豆泥吞下去。 “有什么猜测吗？”

巴基睁大眼睛，感觉到了她为他设置的陷阱。他的嘴张开几次。最后，他只是摇了摇头。 “一个都没有。”他将头埋进他的午餐。 “那么你们两个真的喜欢莎士比亚吗？”

“我们不能一直都看《巴克·罗杰斯》的漫画，巴基。”史蒂夫回击。

巴基眯起眼睛，把叉子对准史蒂夫。 “你个小……我还是读书的。”

“说出一本你今年读过的书，”史蒂夫回答。

“我读了那本阿加莎·克里斯蒂的书！”

“你们读《巴克·罗杰斯》？”爱丽丝切入，眉毛抬起。然后她挥了挥手。 “你们当然会读，它的名字根本就是你们两个的名字加在一起。”

“那不是我们读它的原因，”史蒂夫笑了。

“但是那真是挺酷的。” 巴基眨眼。 “等等，你读《巴克·罗杰斯》？”

“当我有机会的时候。我们家买不起它们。但是我确实在圣诞节收到了一本漫画作为礼物，是他在费城与杀手凯恩战斗的那期。”

“你 _ 有 _ 一本？” 巴基复述着，睁大了眼睛，爱丽斯立即明白了他家比她家境况好不到哪去。 他挠了挠脸颊。 “你能……你认为你明天可以带它来学校吗？”

爱丽丝从巴基又望向史蒂夫，他的脸上也充满了期许。 她笑了。 “当然。”

——————————

> 史密森尼博物馆展（2014）：
> 
> _ 当巴基·巴恩斯在布鲁克林的操场上初次见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯时，他不知道他所建立的友情未来会把他带到欧洲及其他战场。 _
> 
> _ 巴恩斯（Barnes）生于1917年，是四个孩子中最大的。 一位在课堂上也很出色的优秀运动员… _

——————————

没有多少人注意到爱丽丝与史蒂夫和巴基结为了朋友，因为这一切的变化不大。她在午餐时与他们坐在一起（有时也与伊迪丝和芬恩一起），有时在教室里她会坐在史蒂夫附近的位置。在教堂里，礼拜后她会悄悄摸到屋子最后与史蒂夫站在一起，并分享关于他们周末所经历的事情。爱丽丝还加入了巴基和史蒂夫的放学后冒险活动。多数情况下，这只是在布鲁克林街道上闲逛，而当他们有足够的钱时，他们会集中资源在当地的汽水自助买一瓶可口可乐或一棕色纸袋的糖果。

史蒂夫喜欢画画，所以当他有纸和铅笔时，他会画下周围的世界：悄悄爬到布鲁克林大桥下的的海岸线时抬头看到的大桥和景色，一群鸽子为了巴基辛辛苦苦赚来的热狗而骚扰他，爱丽丝捏着鼻子翻找垃圾桶试图取回恶霸扔进去的史蒂夫的鞋子。史蒂夫的画有些不稳定，通常他都会把团成团扔掉，但爱丽丝能看出来他画的越来越好。他不喜欢别人知道他喜欢画画（可能是因为他们会嘲笑他），所以她觉得很幸运能成为分享这个秘密的人之一。

爱丽丝喜欢这两个男孩的互动：互相取笑，轻松，但完全忠诚。他们从不取笑她的口音，也从未因她是个女孩而对她态度有所不同。他们认为她模仿口音和声音的能力很有趣，而不是令人毛骨悚然。他们分享了她对冒险的喜爱，无论是在漫画书中的，还是在现实中站在挂着咸风的红钩码头的小木桩上。爱丽丝没有邀请他们到她家去，他们也没有邀请她到他们家——史蒂夫的妈妈总是在努力工作所以需要休息，而巴基的住所似乎堪比疯人院。因此，他们一直在街头或图书馆等公共场所一起玩。

爱丽丝喜欢史蒂夫和巴基互相支持的方式。当一个人遇到麻烦时，另一个肯定会紧随其后到来。爱丽丝不是喜欢争吵的人，但她找到了其他支持他们的方法。

经过数周的时间，史蒂夫意识到，如果他在学校与某人打架，他通常会发现在他的留校拘留时间结束前，与他打架的人身上一定会发生 _ 一些事情 _ 。那个从三楼窗户扔出史蒂夫的书的大个子鞋底沾上了口香糖。那个因为史蒂夫拆穿他偷别人午餐的人把史蒂夫推倒在地的人，那天下午他因为领子里的痒痒粉回家了。另一回，爱丽丝走到那个在走廊上绊倒史蒂夫的家伙面前，直接戳穿了他暗恋谁。一个星期后有传言说那个校霸被他的母亲和牧师骂了，因为他的一些行为被他们知道了。

每次，史蒂夫都会在放学后找到爱丽丝，并投给她一个眼神。

她总是会向他坦白。 “太过火了？”她会问。

史蒂夫总是摇头应答。因为爱丽丝从来没有对那些不应得的人下手——所以她从来都不是欺负人的那个。她会整那些利用自己的力量去做残忍的事情的家伙。

“ _ 你 _ 需要有更多的耐心，”爱丽丝在一个下午告诉他，戳着他肚子上的伤口使他畏缩了一下。大卫·钱瑟在午餐时间在洗手间里给他腹部来了一拳。 “不要二话不说就硬着头皮冲上去，你知道结局永远只有你会被揍。”

史蒂夫摊手。 “但是有时候你 _ 确实 _ 必须立刻做点什么！如果我只是站在旁边看着比利罗素把你的书扔进水坑怎么办？”

她挑起了漂亮的金色眉毛。 “那么你就不会被推入水坑，而巴基的鼻子也不会挨一拳，而我的计划将会完美进行。”

史蒂夫笑了。 “好吧。以后确保你事先告诉我你的计划，这样我就不会打乱他们。”

爱丽丝庄严地把手放在她的心口。 “我保证——我永远会告诉你我的计划。”

巴基在那时走了回来，他的书带挂在肩上，步伐一如既往地充满自信。 “肚子怎么样，史蒂夫？”

“很酸。”

“我一直告诉你，你得——”

“别念我了。” 史蒂夫叹了口气，翻了个白眼。

爱丽丝和巴基换了一个眼神，然后巴基耸了耸肩。 “那好吧。你给他报仇了吗，麻烦精？”

爱丽丝对这个昵称眯起了眼睛，但巴基的脸上只有好奇，没有恶意。她耸了耸肩。 “我不知道你在说什么。”

她把午餐的咸鱼放在了戴维·钱瑟的外套口袋里。

巴基一只手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。 “那就是一个肯定的答复了。”他自信地说。 “好了，今天太冷了，不适合在外面乱逛，我们试着潜入一个电影院怎么样？”

“我没意见，” 史蒂夫仍然凄凉地揉着肚子。

“我一直想试试看被踢出电影院会是什么根绝，”爱丽丝干巴巴地说。但是她还是跟上了他们。

——————————

三月，在他14岁生日时，巴基从参军的叔叔那里得到了一本密码书。他的妹妹们每周日开始上刺绣课了，所以爱丽丝和史蒂夫会在礼拜结束后从教堂赶五个街区到巴基家的公寓里玩棋盘游戏或看那本密码书。

经常当巴基和史蒂夫在为了一盘象棋游戏无伤大雅地争吵时，爱丽丝则缩在壁炉前，完全投入于那本《密码，秘钥，和暗号：秘密破解》。除了报纸上的谜题，她从未见过类似的东西。该书描述了在陆军会学到的基本知识，例如摩尔斯电码和国际国旗系统，并深入探讨了更高级的加密系统，例如罗马军使用的密码，称为艾伯蒂磁盘的编码设备和密码平方。这其中主要是数学，而爱丽丝爱极了这一切。

三个星期后，巴基将这本书交给了爱丽丝。 “你留着吧。”她瞪大眼睛的表情把他逗笑了。 “除非你们在这里，否则我根本不会读它，很明显，你比我更喜欢它。只是，呃……不要告诉我叔叔。”

又经过了15分钟的说服后，爱丽丝把那本书带回了家。它取代了南茜·德鲁被放在她的床旁的箱子里。一周后，她差不多把那本书烂记于心。但是单独密码本身并不好玩，所以她开始向巴基和史蒂夫教一些简单的加密，以便她可以测试自己的技巧。

他们从莫尔斯电码开始。爱丽丝写下了长长的虚线和点点的链子，等待男孩解开她写的笑话后的哧鼻或抱怨。当史蒂夫掌握了窍门后，他们就开始在课堂上互相传消息。

.- -. ... .- . .-. / - - / ...- ..-.. [第三题的答案？]史蒂夫在进行历史考试时轻敲他的桌面。对其他人来说，听起来好像他正在敲打一首歌的鸡排，但是这节奏使爱丽丝翻了个白眼然后低头看向她的卷子。等他敲完，她埋着头用眼角斜了他一眼。

他回给她一个有点心虚的微笑。

爱丽丝又翻了个白眼，用铅笔轻敲着桌面。  .- -.. -... -.  [1879]。 史蒂夫发出‘啊’的感叹声然后再次在自己的卷子上动笔。 片刻之后，她继续敲到。  \- .- -.- -... [也许]。

下课后，爱丽丝和史蒂夫一路笑到了食堂。 “这次就算了，但是你不能在数学考试时那样做。” 她抗议到。“我很确定莱特金先生知道莫尔斯电码。”

史蒂夫说，“那么我们将不得不使用更好的加密方式。”

爱丽丝嘲笑他。 “你这个作弊的家伙。”

“这不是作弊，而是……团队合作。”他笑着说。 “另外，我在其中学到了 _ 一些东西 _ 。”

“我不认为学习摩尔斯电码来在你的历史考试上作弊算是学习。”

“我们走着瞧。”

——————————

> 摘录自埃尔斯佩斯·威娄的《美国队长的重生》（1995）， 23页：
> 
> _ ……在新泽西州的军营里，美国军队向史蒂夫·罗杰斯传授了他所知道的一切。 后来，他将使用这些技能来与纳粹和HYDRA作战。 _

——————————

爱丽丝在他们真的有在专注时交了史蒂夫和巴基新的密码。史蒂夫没有她对密码的那种热情，但他很聪明，并且渴望学习。他们在上课的时候就会在可能的时候对方传纸条，而另一个人则必须弄清楚这些胡言乱语中隐藏的含义。当然，这使他们的很多令人麻木的课程变得有趣。他们为在教堂的时候建立了一套手势：握紧拳头放在右膝盖上意味着 _ 我们之后去巴基家 _ ，交叉的手指意味着服务结束后在院子里见（那有一个小池塘，他们可以在那打水漂），还有挠一下耳朵的意思是‘ _ 看比尔金斯先生，他又睡着了 _ ’。

当他们教巴基这套手势后，他又添加了更多内容——单手扫过左肩表示史蒂夫要被打了，需要进行干预（史蒂夫不怎么喜欢这个手势，但爱丽丝发现她使用该信号的频率超过了她所愿意的量），其他还有一些则与逃避无聊的谈话有关，他的最爱是：“看这个，你永远不必担心你会忘记。”他对史蒂夫和爱丽丝竖起中指，兴高采烈地说。

五月的第一天，城市的每份报纸的头版都在报道同一件事。爱丽丝在放学回家的路上读了那天的头条，一整天都听到一些跟进新闻实事的朋友对此赞不绝口；当她走进公寓时，一卷《邮报》*在厨房的桌子又将这则新闻推到她眼前：

_ 总统和史密斯剪彩帝国大厦，最宏伟的建筑。 _

爱丽丝叹了口气，把报纸翻过来。在拆除旧的华尔道夫-阿斯托里亚酒店后，他们已经建造那东西了一年多了。她和母亲一起去城里时已经看过几次了；一栋庞大的建筑周围支着数不清的脚手架向上伸展。她想，既然帝国大厦的高度已经超越以前的世界纪录整整400英尺，那么他们将不会再谈论“以天空为目标的比赛”了。

在那一刻，爱丽丝的妈妈走进了房间，怀里抱着汤姆。 “爱丽丝！”她惊呼。 “ Hast du gesehen？Sie haben es endlich fertig-” [你看到了吗？他们终于完成了——]。

“Das reicht！” [够了！]爱丽丝抱怨着捂住耳朵，冲向收音机将其打开，试图阻止母亲继续滔滔不绝。但是当她换到自己喜欢的电台时，她听到：

“现在，我们将播放今天在帝国大厦开幕式上表演的歌曲——”

“ _ 啊 _ ！”她放弃般的挥舞着双手回到房间，把头埋到书中。

接下来的一个周末，爱丽丝跟着史蒂夫和巴基在明媚的上午阳光下爬上了前往宾夕法尼亚站台的阶梯。他们爬上最后一级台阶，向右转，然后停下了脚步。

两个街区之遥，帝国大厦在阳光下闪着光，高耸的尖顶似乎掠过了云层。那仿佛是一个巨人屹立在其他较小的建筑物中，巨大到使人震惊。爱丽丝一生中从未见过如此高大的东西——没有人见过。她曾经从河对岸看到过它，当然，看到它延伸过天际线，但这种感觉是不同的。

她意识到自己的嘴无意识张开了，然后猛地合上时发出令人牙酸的一声响。

“我的天啊，”史蒂夫感叹。其他纽约人在他们站的人行道上来来回回，那些人已经习惯了那栋摩天大楼。

爱丽丝抹去了她的惊讶，然后吸了口气。 “你知道，有五个人死于建造它。”

史蒂夫和巴基都斜视了她一眼。

“我很惊讶只有五个，” 巴基说。 “现在，让我们去为了它交出所有积蓄吧。”

巴基和史蒂夫向前冲了过去，在饱受折磨的叹气后爱丽丝赶紧跟了上去。

他们花了几周的时间存钱——也许是为了去饮料自助机的一次奢侈旅行，甚至可能是康尼岛，但是上周在学校的史蒂夫和巴基却坚定地决定了要参观世界上最高的建筑物。爱丽丝试图用她所知道的每一个理由说服他们换个选项，但他们没有动摇。因此，她现在站在帝国大厦的脚下，口袋里只有一美元。

建筑物的底楼实实在在的挤满了人。爱丽丝和巴基本能地走在史蒂夫的两侧充当缓冲带，然后他们一起在闪亮的大理石地板上一点点向目标地挪动。爱丽丝瞥见了更靠里的景象，她确定那里也很壮观，但她真正看到的只是人群不断朝她挤来。室内充斥着响亮的谈论声和和高亢的笑声，闷热极了。

他们各付了自己的那一美元买了观景台票，然后穿过人群朝电梯走去。

“就像一个该死的狂欢节。” 巴基喃喃地说，一位女士拿着一把闭合的雨伞差点戳到他的眼睛。

“我告诉过你来这是个愚蠢的主意。”爱丽丝喃喃道。在他们之间，史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

经过二十分钟的等待，他们被带到了一个闪亮的，由林木衬成的电梯中，由一名穿着一身栗色的西装和一顶帽子的操作员操纵。他们和大约十个看上去就很挤的成年人一起挤进了电梯。

操作员向他们微笑。 “要去到哪一层，孩子们？他眨眨眼问。

爱丽丝努力不让她自己翻白眼。

“我给你一次猜测的机会，伙计，”巴基说，以某种方式得以让他的聪明话足够迷人，且不会令人反感。

操作员轻抬了下帽檐，然后按了镀铬面板顶部的按钮。 “上去了，伙计们！”

一个颤动后电梯开始攀升，爱丽丝感到了一丝紧张。 _ 102层 _ 。史蒂夫的肘部撞到了她的胳膊上，她瞥了他一眼。她步入了青春期，身形开始拔高，使她比他了高几英寸。他的脸颊因电梯里的温度而泛着粉红色，脸上挂着经常有的蹙眉表情。他感觉到了她的目光，转而对上她的视线。

“你还好吗？”她做着口型。她刚刚意识到，在一个狭窄的空间里与这么多人挤在一起可能对于一个容易生病的人来说不是个好主意。在她认识他的这段时间里，他得了两次感冒，花粉症而倒下一次，还有过由于心脏问题而不得不缺课好几天的经历。

史蒂夫对她翻白眼。 “我很好，”他回道。爱丽丝对着他摇了摇头，然后当她因为耳膜的各种不适而眼睛睁得大大的。史蒂夫歪过头看着她，片刻后脸上出现了与她类似的表情。

“伙计们，不要担心觉得你的耳朵会爆开。”操作员笑着说。 “只是你的身体在适应高度。如果耳朵疼，就吞咽一下，你的耳朵的不适就会消失了。”

爱丽丝吞咽了一下，当耳朵里的压力消退时再次睁大了眼睛。她再次对上史蒂夫的视线，他们交换了一个眼神。

最终他们到达了顶部，门滑开后出现在眼前的是另一堵人墙。爱丽丝，史蒂夫和巴基从人群中挤过，在尖尖的手肘和戴着昂贵帽子的花哨路人之间推出一条路。太阳光洒落在所有人身上。他们滑过一家食品和饮料供应商，对着价格哧鼻，并不断盲目地在人群中推挤。

在经历了仿佛是数年的推搡挤压之后，爱丽丝的手指碰到了石头。 “这边！”她敦促。她穿过两个穿着佩斯利连衣裙的中年妇女之间的缝隙，紧随其后的是史蒂夫和巴基。

她确保巴基和史蒂夫跟着她来到了一面石制的围栏边，然后转过身，被一阵冷风和视线所及的一切夺走了呼吸。

那片刻爱丽丝都无法呼吸。她的手指尖因紧扣着石壁而泛白，眼睛凝视着这一切。

她从未见过这样的纽约，从未见过任何能与这幅景象比拟的东西。下面的城市看起来像火柴盒建筑，所有东西都在她脚下。爱丽丝可以看到第五大道向着曼哈顿岛的尽头延伸，那里是布鲁克林大桥。闪闪发光的哈德逊河和东河蜿蜒曲折，犹如在城市周围摇曳的手臂，宽阔的蓝天笼罩着整个城市。如果爱丽丝眯起眼睛，她甚至可以看到自由女神像站在她的小岛上。

上面的风很强，吹着爱丽丝的脸，使她的眼睛变得湿润。那一刻仿佛她和纽约之间没有什么阻隔的东西，除了一块到她肚子高的石垒。她的手卷曲在边缘上。

“老天啊，”巴基喃喃道，成为他们中第一个说话的。他站在史蒂夫的另一侧，他们三个都把手放在石垒上，凝视着下面的小城市。人群的喧闹声逐渐淡出了背景。

“我已经在纽约生活了近六年，”爱丽丝呼吸着。她的眼睛在下面这座城市的织锦上四处游荡。 “我从未想象过这样看它。”

“是个不可多得的景色，”史蒂夫同意道。

爱丽丝把目光从城市上移开，看着他。她可以看出他在试图记住这座城市每个线条，并且她知道他稍后会画下记住的一切。她几乎要为了自己没有给他带纸这点踢自己一脚。照着画比从回忆着下笔要好太多了。

史蒂夫最终转过头对上了爱丽丝的眼睛。 “你没怎么聊过关于搬到这里的事情。你是从奥地利搬来的，对吗？”

爱丽丝与自己的本能作斗争，试图不要僵住或转移话题。这里看着世界轻松多了，她的脚下是整个纽约，新鲜气息的风刮在她脸上。在史蒂夫旁边，巴基好奇地看着。

“我和爸爸妈妈一起搬到这里。”她开始说，声音柔和。 “我父亲在这里有一个商机。但是他，呃……他来后不久就死了。心脏病发作。”她听到巴基和史蒂夫张开嘴。 “我那时才七岁，”她在他们说话前插道，然后他们什么也没说。 “我不怎么记得他了。”

“我也不记得我父亲，”史蒂夫匆忙地说，仿佛试图把这句话吐出来。爱丽丝睁大眼睛对上他的目光。他以前从未提过他的父亲。史蒂夫耸了耸肩。风把他的头发吹到了脸上。 “他当时参与了战争。”

“我很抱歉，”爱丽丝说。她的口音中带着些酸楚。她的父亲从未参军，因为他为政府工作，但杀死史蒂夫父亲的人甚至有可能是她的亲戚之一。

史蒂夫仿佛感觉到她的思想偏向了什么方向，猛地摇了摇头。 “不，我不是在说……”他紧闭双眼，然后再睁开。 “我的意思是，我理解白你。有时候我希望我可以见到我父亲，了解他是什么样的。看看我是否会喜欢他。”

巴基无视下面几百英尺的露天空间，倚靠在石垒上，轻轻地推了推史蒂夫。“他去保护了自己的国家和家人。”他说。 “听起来很像你会做的事。”

史蒂夫在转回爱丽丝之前对他的朋友微笑。 “所以你和你妈妈……没有回到奥地利？”

爱丽丝屏住了呼吸。 “不，妈妈决定在这里尽力而为。她得到了一份翻译的工作，遇到了我的继父，现在我们就在这里扎根了。”

“你曾经希望你能回去吗？”当巴基将肘部支撑在石垒上，他的脸异常地严肃。史蒂夫深蓝色的眼睛注视着爱丽丝。

她咬住唇。 “我真的不记得很多关于奥地利的事情了。我有点记得我的家人，主要是跟他们唱歌，还记得我们曾经住过的那条街。我仍然记得那门语言，但这只是因为妈妈一直在用它，所以我不会忘记。”

“你会说德语？”史蒂夫的眉毛挑了起来。

“  _ Ja _ ，”她带着微笑的表情回答。 “但是我想回去吗……？”她示意他们脚下的曼哈顿。 “我在这里长大。我的家人在这里，我的学校在这里，我的……”她在巴基和史蒂夫点了点头。 “你们在这里。我回不去了。”

“在奥地利肯定无法看到这样的景色，”史蒂夫在模仿着她对这座城市的示意时，声音中有一丝松了一口气的意味。

“在世界上任何其他地方都无法看到这样的景色了，”爱丽丝补充说。

他们在那里站了几分钟，从上方凝视着纽约市，直到被人群挤走。在电梯上，爱丽丝放下手，抚摸着自己有些被风刺痛的脸颊，屏住呼吸。

很长一段时间以来，她仍然感觉像是来到这座城市的新人，一个局外人。 但是当她站在狭窄的电梯里与史蒂夫和巴基站在一起时，她的内脏感到不适，耳膜在抗议，可她知道：这就是她的家。

——————————

> 摘自迈克尔·哈蒙的文章《这个漫长的周末该听什么》（2015）：
> 
>   1. _正在进行的播客系列：‘有关英年早逝的艺术家的悲剧’。 在本集中，您的主持人凯瑟琳·莫里森会讨论七名在神秘情况下死亡的艺术家，首先是一个乡村音乐家的飞机悲剧的奇怪案例。*_
> 


——————————

  
  


六月学校放假了。爱丽丝的时间被分配于帮助妈妈和继父（通常在公寓里和汤姆玩耍并教他不当的话）以及与史蒂夫和巴基在外面乱搞。但是，随着街道变得越来越热，他们不得不更多地撤退到室内，要么去巴基的喧闹家里，要么去刚刚安装了空调的布鲁克林图书馆。

史蒂夫在那年7月4日满13岁，在他妈妈带他去一家餐厅过生日后，他到布鲁克林大桥附近岸边找到了爱丽丝和巴基，看着烟花在城市上空飞舞。巴基送给了他一套崭新的铅笔，为了这个他肯定整年都在存钱，爱丽丝给了他她唯一能做的：裁缝店里的一双温暖的袜子。他向她保证这是一个非常周到的礼物，然后就在那里将它们套到了他的脚上。

后面一周的某天，他们又在闷热的街上四处乱转，试图找到一个可以放心待着避暑，而又不会因太大声而骂的地方，爱丽丝停下脚步说：“这太荒诞了。跟我来。”

她把他们带到了裁缝店，当她打开门时头顶的小铃铛发出叮当响声，两个男孩脑袋里的问题和担忧越来越多，被她直接堵了回去。“我被允许进入这里。” 她告诉他们。“相信我。”

他们甚至都没有像她习惯的那样交换一个怀疑的眼神，而只是耸耸肩就跟上了她。

外面阳光明媚，裁缝店很凉爽。那是一家窄而长的商店，木地板踩上去有一点吱吱作响，墙边摆放着整洁的架子。石膏墙的角落有蜘蛛状裂缝。整个后墙都被帽子和鞋盒占据。商店里到处都是衣服，陈列品和裁缝工具，但是很整洁。一位顾客，一位年迈的黑人女士，在店里仔细对比着一些丝带。房间的尽头是服务台，马蒂亚斯坐在后面的服务台上，斜倚在嗡嗡作响的缝纫机前，唇瓣之间抿着别针。

当门叮叮当当起时，他抬起头，看到爱丽丝站在高大，深色头发的巴基·巴恩斯和矮个子，金发碧眼，慌乱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯之间。他的眉头皱了皱。他关掉缝纫机，将别针从唇间拿开。 “ 爱丽，一切还好吗？”

她冲他抿出一个微笑，无视巴基和史蒂夫的好奇眼神。她看到史蒂夫悄悄做了个的‘艾莉？’的口型。 “我很好。我们可以在后面的房间坐一会吗？”

他的眉毛抬了抬，但他点了点头。 “当然，只要你能提这些先生们担保。”

“我可以为他们担保，”爱丽丝微笑着。马蒂亚斯的黑褐色眼睛中洋溢着暖意，再次把机器打开了。她转向巴基和史蒂夫。 “来吧。”

她带领他们经过那位顾客，她几乎没有看他们一眼，经过了已经转身继续处理缝纫机上那条深色裤子的马蒂亚斯，穿过了角落里一扇狭窄的门。这条走廊通向通往她家公寓的楼梯，但她转过身，又打开了另一扇狭窄的门，进入商店狭窄而凉爽的后间。

爱丽丝催促着史蒂夫和巴基进去，看着他们环顾这个小空间里面的半成品，碎布，和旧机器。她非常了解这个空间，自从母亲开始与马蒂亚斯约会以来，她就一直光顾这家店。她喜欢房间里总是充满新奇和惊喜这一点，并怀念马蒂亚斯在这里教她做交易的样子，而工作台上那台小收音机则会使哈莱姆区最新的爵士乐黯然失色。她清楚的了解这里的一切。她俯身打开旧的尘土飞扬的风扇，叹息着感受冷空气拂过她的皮肤。

“这是什么地方？”史蒂夫越过风扇的喀啦声问。他坐到一张凳子上，环顾四周。 巴基绕着小空间走了一圈，观察着每件未完成衣物的标签。

“这是一家裁缝店，”爱丽丝说。 “而且这里很安静。” 为了避免进一步的提问，她抽出了一个高架子上的盒子，拿出一副纸牌。 “你们想玩什么？”

  
  


在暑假闷热的日子里，他们三人开始使用裁缝店的后室，作为一种休闲之所。他们会踏进商店，向马蒂亚斯问好，然后直径前往后室。他们玩纸牌和棋盘游戏，听广播，互相推搡着以获得更好的位置能够吹到风扇。

爱丽丝从未明确告诉史蒂夫和巴基为什么她被允许进入商店。她知道他们认为马蒂亚斯是她的许多熟人中的另一个，因此她没有做任何纠正。他们对马蒂亚斯足够友好，但通常只和他打招呼。马蒂亚斯当然知道史蒂夫和巴基，每天吃晚饭时，他都会问爱丽丝他们到底在做什么。她觉得马蒂亚斯可能知道她将他们的关系还当做一个秘密。这让她感到……很奇怪。

一个漫长而炎热的下午。马蒂亚斯溜进后屋时，爱丽丝看着史蒂夫画了一张关于他们三个作为士兵的漫画，巴基在角落里翻阅一本冒险故事。

“下午好，孩子们。都还活着吗？”

“差不多。” 巴基回答。 “再次感谢您。”

马蒂亚斯靠在门框上挥了挥手，另一只手顺着他套在白衬衫外的外套。 “不成问题。”他经常来后室补给物资，但他通常停留的时间不会超过给他们一个友好点头的时间。 “嘿，爱丽？”

爱丽丝从一直凝视着史蒂夫肩膀的地方抬起头，扬起了眉毛。她的脸颊因后室残留的热量而变成粉红色，而皱巴巴的上衣也没有好好塞在裙摆里。

“需要你的帮助，”马提亚斯轻拍着他的脑袋。 “我不记得那首新歌的名字——电影里的那首歌？”他抬起头，好像在寻找答案，然后沮丧地摇了摇头。史蒂夫越过自己的肩膀回头看向他。 “刚才正在想这个，店是里如此安静。你知道，就是那首——。” 马蒂亚斯哼了一小段，使得巴基和史蒂夫抬起眉毛。

爱丽丝仰起了头。她和马蒂亚斯经常这样做，哼着记忆不清的歌曲和一小段歌词，直到他们有一个人想起这首歌。有那么一会儿，她因为史蒂夫和巴基的存在而犹豫不决，但随后摆脱了这种恐惧。她邀请他们来到这里，她信任他们——她不会刻意假装马蒂亚斯不是她生命中最接近父亲的存在。因此，她转而专注与马蒂亚斯的低哼声。

曲调缓慢而轻快，有点爵士乐的意思，不久后她加入了歌词。 “ _ You came to me _ ，”她笑着唱歌，“ _ from out of nowhere _ .”马蒂亚斯拍了拍手，双眼亮了起来，还在哼唱着。 “ _ You took my heart, and found it free. _ ”爱丽丝稳稳地吸入一口气，在狭窄的房间里声音清晰。 “ _ Wonderful dreams, wonderful schemes, from nowhere. Made every hour sweet as a flower to me _ …”她咧嘴笑了。“宾·克罗斯比，”她补充道。马提亚斯再次拍了拍手。*

“就是那个！”他高兴道。他转向一直盯着爱丽丝的巴基和史蒂夫，现在当他指着爱丽丝时又转而盯着他。 “我发誓，她比唱片公司记得都牢。”他俯身揉了揉爱丽丝的头发，当她把他的手拍开时笑了起来，然后说道：“六点晚餐，爱丽！”

片刻之后他便不见了，离开时在他身后带上了后室的门。他的笑声在外面的走廊上回荡。

狭小的空间中有片刻的沉默。

巴基首先开口。 “那到底是谁？”

爱丽丝对上了他的眼睛。 “马蒂亚斯，”她说，好像他的问题很蠢。尽管她对巴基和史蒂夫很信任，但她的心脏还是在胸腔内剧烈跳动着。

“并且他是你的……？”

巴基没有恶意或怀疑地询问的方式降低了爱丽丝的紧张感。两个男孩都皱着眉头看着她，但她对她和马蒂亚斯说话的熟悉的方式没有丝毫厌恶。她屏吸。 “他是我的继父。”

两双眼睛都睁大了。但是，与大多数发现的人不同，他们没有以斜视作为回应。

“哦，”巴基说。

又过了一会儿，史蒂夫说：“你很幸运，他是一个非常有趣的人。”然后他埋头回到自己的画作中，舌尖夹在牙齿之间继续给纸上爱丽斯的头盔上色。

爱丽丝爱极了他们。

“史蒂夫说你会唱歌，”巴基说，“但我不知道你真的 _ 会 _ 唱歌。”

她皱了皱眉。 “这是什么意思？”

“你…你知道，就是，擅长。”

她瞥了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫仍在看他的画，但脸颊变粉了。 “谢谢你的闪亮推荐，史蒂夫。”她干巴巴地说。

他的头转了过来。 “我说你唱的很好！不，我敢肯定，我说你唱的比很好还要好。”

“那就让我们再来一次吧，”巴基宣布。他转向工作台上的方形收音机，打开它，新闻主持人的快节奏声音传到了他们的耳朵里。 巴基开始转动表盘。

“等一下，”爱丽丝抗议，“我不会表演——”

“那我们就和你一起唱！我的妹妹们总那么做，来吧。你也会一起，对吗，史蒂夫？”

“我不确定我是否有选择，”史蒂夫叹了口气。他挠了挠脖子，与爱丽丝对视一眼。

巴基终于找到了一个新的频道，当 _ On The Sunny Side of the Street的前奏响起是 _ 他的眼睛就亮了。爱丽丝叹了口气。

巴基在他的凳子上转过身，调皮地瞥了一眼房间另一侧的爱丽丝和史蒂夫。 “ _ Grab your coat, and get your hat! _ ” 他及时与歌手同唱道，模仿着动作。史蒂夫把手盖在他的眼睛上，不忍直视。 “ _ Leave your worries on the do-orstep. _ ” 广播歌手确实在加重歌词，仿佛把它当作挑战一样，巴基张开双臂开始伴着音乐挥舞手臂。爱丽丝发现自己在笑。 “ _ And just direct your feet _ ，” 巴基大声唱道，“ _ on the sunny side of the street _ . 史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫加入了下一行，将手从眼睛上移开，不满地看着巴基。 “ _ Can’t you hear that pitter-pat _ ？”他的声音安静而细腻，但是爱丽丝以前从未听过他唱歌，她发现自己很喜欢他用言语表达的认真方式和眉间皱起的痕迹。

巴基在房间对面打手势，吸引了她的注意力，他的眉毛伴着高低音的转换而切换着位置。他招手。爱丽丝朝他摇了摇头。但是随后史蒂夫也看向她，他自己也微笑着。他和巴基同时唱道：“ _ Life can be so sweet... _ ”

“ _ On the sunny side of the street _ ！” 爱丽丝加入了。她朝着两个人摇头，尽管微笑在嘴角拉开。当巴基欢腾地欢呼起来而史蒂夫的一侧嘴角也弯起，她笑出了声。

他们三人笑着和那位艳丽的电台表演者一起唱着那首歌的其余部分和下一首歌，在音量和可笑性上相互相攀比，直到爱丽丝的母亲走进后室告诉他们要安静，因为汤姆睡着了。他们道歉，然后回到了外面的街道上，仍然在唱歌。当他们在街上漫步时，一道彩虹在薄雾中展现出来。 爱丽丝唱歌时笑了起来，声音比在那个尘土飞扬的教堂里时的声音更清晰，更响亮。

——————————

**~ 为我歌唱吧 ~**

  
  


*注释讲解：

  * 《邮报》：华盛顿邮报
  * 坐飞机的这个艺术家，划重点，以后要考（不是）
  * 这段里所有没有翻译的英文都是歌词



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作话翻译：
> 
> 我想感谢Bimbumel2帮助我翻译德语！谢谢！
> 
> 请记住，油管上有一个播放列表，其中包含“ The Sunny Side of the Street的“ hammed up”版本和情绪板。 下次见，你们是最棒的！


End file.
